


The Groom's First Bride (Draft)

by Keys54321



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Descriptions of Abusive Past, F/M, Falling into insanity, How Eddie became fucking crazy for the desire of a family, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mostly takes back in the 1990s, Romance Tragedy Horror Flick, Several character deaths, Sex, Toxic Relationships, Underage Pregnancy, What Lead to chaos at Mount Asylum and Why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys54321/pseuds/Keys54321
Summary: Many who played or researched the game (Outlast Whistleblower) knows Eddie Gluskin had a tragic childhood though there wasn't  an explanation given to why he became a serial killer targeting women and castrating them before he went to the asylum in Mount Massive where he became even more insane and seeking to make his 'perfect bride' even if he have to kill for it, literally. That made me think, what if he met someone and they grew a two-sided attachment the seems like it was flourishing until something terrible happened which made him try to salvage his dreams with that woman who was 'meant to be his bride.'





	1. Sabotager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the second fanfic I ever made and it gonna be slow until it changes paces a lot so please don't be mad with me
> 
> Hint: it's a challenge for the human eye alone to see the eye color of someone who is at a distance, such as across the street or more.

_Morgan Read_

_Age: 32_

_He was a former employee until he recently emotionally broke down and cause collateral damage that immediately had to be attended to. He admits having some_ mental issues _even before working for Murkoff Corps so we provided him an option to receive treatment which he willingly volunteered to._

 

Archie POV

'Willingly volunteered.' Bull crap. I was suspicious these fuckers were doing some shady shit. Turns out my intuition was unfortunately right and lead me to where I am now, in the male ward. Once an undercover agent to Murkoff Corp's downfall now a lab animal who is expected to be used at their disposal, well I was expected to be a disposable pawn ever since I've 'agreed.' Unlike many of my predecessors and colleagues, I successfully fulfilled my part. Many who were caught were dealt with Trager who likely sold away their parts for extra cash in his pockets after he's done having his fun, otherwise were sent to other psychopaths or sociopaths to suffer death usually in a slow, sadistic, agonizing manner. Technically that 's what they died to me, which why a good portion of my face is so fucked up. I heard Trager became a 'patient' as well to Massive Asylum after he was investigated for rape and extortion. He responded to the woman who he raped and believed to have impregnated by stabbing her in the stomach. Yeah, as if that would help his situation, fucking douchebag. Though it appears that she was not pregnant with a child and instead was experiencing a phantom pregnancy which unfortunately caused most of the female employees who experienced that to die. The Morphogenic Engine and the Walrider is really something else. Something that really can cause hell on Earth. 

[Rewording of These are a Few of My Favorite Things]

_Teardrops on concrete and whiskers on madmen_

_Electrical shockers and jumpsuits on has-beens_

_Brown paper folder with info from terrors they bring_

_These are a few of the horrible things_

Ah, yes even I'm getting more insane, insanity spreads so easily here. Eventually the madness will consume this place to the point it will meet its destruction, I ensured that by putting a serious bug in the system that I developed with the assistance of James Peacock, they just don't know how bad it is until it's too late. The one thing I wish I had done sooner is personally make Eddie pay, though that wasn't my priority, yet. I just had to make sure eventually no one will ever have control over such a monstrous creation, then again aren't most of us here are. I hate this place for reminding us that along with other things that are painful.

I remember is so fucking clearly it's goddamn... 

 

**[Spring 1994]**

    "Would you give a break being creepy spying on people, sis," Archie said as he put down a few cards only to find that their youngest sibling, Dawn, won the game, "damn it."

"Yeah I can, I guess, I'm just not interested in much today. Besides it's not like we don't have other strange hobbies, we still get a kick making fun about what the heck people are saying for those we can't clearly hear at a distance. "

    Dawn took all the junk foods that they stacked in front of them while playing cards and put a few in his mouth. They never take bets seriously and had few things they kept from one another, including snacks. Emma took a few chips while Archie picked a piece of gum from the packet he put in the pile.

After Archie popped his first bubble he said, "though seriously sis, you sometimes leer too long that you completely freeze up for a good chunk of the day."

"Yeah your right," Emma said, *breaths* "bros I'm gonna get a job this weekend, so you better not get into too much trouble."

"Okay though don't choose based on some stupid-"

"I won't, I do check my priorities,"

"U-huh,"

She sighed before they descended from the old worn out tree house. Dawn leap towards Emma after he reached the bottom branch. She managed to catch him but warn him, "Don't do that, you would get seriously hurt that way."

"Plus the asshole gonna be miffed about it if he's not already,"

"Archie,"

"It's true, he gets set off even over practically everything."

"Lets just get back, I need to make dinner soon,"

"So what are we gonna have today?"

"Fried pork-chop, with mash potatoes and some green beans,"

"Sounds pretty good,"

    After walking through the trodden path in the small forest, then over the creek to arrived to the trailer park where the road is loose gravel rocks that was loaded onto the ground and many of the residents lived in home is literally carved out of old crates that scattered across plains. The house they stay at is one of the few exception since Mitch make a larger income than most of their neighbors. He hates his job, especially with the county they live in. A lot of systems with serious needs for repairs including the drainage systems. Some became so bad that the grotesque reek of excrement can reach above ground and stench up buildings or several blocks.

    He would return home exhausted, pissed, taking most of the hot water then come out in a robe and get his bottles of beer in the kitchen. Occasionally he push Emma to put some into their meals before he goes to the couch that he occupies alone to watch T.V. The siblings are often vigilant since anything can immediately happen, especially when Mitch is drinking. Even while sober, Mitch is a short-tempered, foul-mouth who easily looses his self-control but with his inhibitions lowered by being drunk he becomes more of a destructive nightmare and potiental threat.

    Emma brought out Mitch's plate and hopes he isn't too intoxicated. Unfortunately he was by the time she into the living room. He was being 'friendly,' smiling and babbling nonsense, though it could change on a dime, often in a bad way, which is some of the reasons why they avoid him as often as they believe they could. What Mitch and the kids had before just so eroded from what it was before that it became the norm for the siblings to try to tread carefully or react fast when they thinks he's gonna snap.


	2. Chapter 2

    Despite the number of times this happens, they rarely find a solution of dealing with Mitch when they believe he going to become belligerent other than combatively, and/or by running off until he calms down. It's been more of the latter. Many who saw them fleeing sees them as troublemakers which to an extent they are but a lot of times they were just trying to live another day. They did some things shortly after they moved to the town that they later found dumb, and was a nonsensical idea of getting back at the world. They didn't go to Jared and his parent's home since they try not to lead a crazy alcoholic to them. They went back to the tree house as they base of safety despite that much of the ladder's steps had decayed away and the soundness of the structure is questionable. The moment Emma was up the tree she looked for a paper and pencil.

 

 _Dear Friend,_  
  
_School was irritating to me today hearing other kids about my age complaining about someone they are in a romantic relationship with even if it's over small things such as not calling them as often as they usually do for each day, exaggerating about what someone said even though I overheard and saw those previous interactions they were bitching about, blabber over fashion, gossiping about people for little good reasons, etc. Things that are practically the last things I have to be concerned about._

 _We returned 'home'_ _to do our assignments and  for me to do 'womanly duties' until Mitch grabbed me. He confused me to be Terra again in his drunken state, tightening his grip to my arm and try to drag me closer to him. I ended up spilling dinner on him and smashed the plate in his face to give us time to get  away. Fuck I sound like a bitch._ _Well he decided to crack a half empty bottle and  throw  it on our way out before chasing us. Luckily he missed and ended up rolling on the ground with a face full of rocks and weeds._

*growl*

 _Another hour or so until we may could come back. Man I'm jealous of those_ _families enjoying their delicious looking meals and each others' presence. Though it seems I wasn't the only some eyeing them. Next to the restaurant was a dress shop that recently opened, with a tall, strong, handsome man with jet black hair and clear sky blue eyes also looks towards them with similar envy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how changes sometimes sucks, one time you were so attach and reliant on a love one then that relationship alternates into something frustrating and aggravating. I'm lucky to have mom and dad who cares, even though I do cause that and I do have to work on that. I may be staying the obvious but it happens to practically any relationships: parent-child, sibling, friends, etc. Some relations do eventually become more healthy, others become toxic and awful to handle and if you do it's like giving fuel to a flame you just want to go out. Then the option you chose is to try to avoid the fire and not give it attention as often as you can do you won't often get hurt as you already were and maybe still are.

       It was near nightfall when Emma, Archie, and Dawn returned back to where Mitch was. By then the smashed plate and  was dropped was thrown into the trash can. Mitch took the extra food Emma made just in case for him since they rely on him. He was at the dining table where he set up the table for all four of them.

    He works for them to have a roof over their heads, get somethings they could eat. Emma and her siblings clean the house so it's sanitary enough to sleep in, she cooks most of the meals, and the three take care of each other. It's a symbiosis they've form several years ago.

    Emma and Archie use to be close to Mitch, he was their dad. Someone who they greet at the doors in the late afternoon. They joke around and rough house with. Now it became very uncomfortable for the kids to be around Mitch and vice versa.

    Not even a "hello, how are you today?" They just quickly escalate into a conflict, an antibiosis, when they go beyond the roles they made. They hate it. 


	4. Chapter 4

    "Sup," Jared said.

    "Crappy evening yesterday and crappy morning," said Archie.

    "Young man, bite your tongue cause that is seriously not gonna help you to get to better places," said Layla

   "Morning," said Dawn.

"Good morning sugar plums, how are you doing?"

    "Still a little groggy, though we'll be a little more awake soon. Regardless we're not gonna let it stop is from going to school," Emma said.

    "That's good,"

    "Study hard so you don't have a shoddy low-cut job like mine," Rilo said.

    "Understood," Jared the four said simultaneously.

    They all walked together as Jared had with his parents for the 15-16 years and for the past four years for the siblings in the county they lived in.

    "Hey, is there anything you would like me to do after school to help you guys?" Emma asked.

    "Maybe not today sweetheart, thank you anyway,"

    "No problem, it's the least I could do,"

    "I just occasionally sneak some free sample from the stands I work and have a little talk with you guys occasionally,"

    "And you took care of Dawny when he couldn't go to school yet,"

    "You know cute little pumpkins are my weakness. Plus my sis and brother-in-law were pretty leaniate people when I worked for them."

    "How're they doing?"

    "Well, from what I heard they're doing better, no longer have to sleep in the car."

    "That's good,"

    "It is, I'm glad that about that," Layla said with a hint of sadness, "sorry I sound like this, I just miss them and my nieces and nephew,"

    "No, it's natural for you to feel that way,"

    "Misery likes company but I don't want you to have misery, I wanted you to have my company," Layla said, leaning her weight on Emma in a joking manner.

    "C'mon, :)" Emma said.

    "Though tis not to be for long for I must go," Layla said in a Shakespearean manner when they were near the grocery store. "Love ya all," Layla said as she pecked each of them on the cheek, except for her husband who she had a long sync of lips to lips.

    "Mom, dad, please,"

    "What? This is my hubby,"

    "But that in public? Added with a little child here?"

    "Kay, fine," Layla said to her son, before she said "take care,"

    "We will," Rilo said, "and you do too."

    "I love you," Layla said putting her forehead on his.

    "I love you too," Rilo said before they unravel arms from each other and they went on the way. Dawn was dropped off at his elementary school. Archie strolled towards his middle school next door to Jared and Emma's high school. Rilo went towards the custodians room to get out the machine to wax the floors while Emma and Jared went to their first period class.

    For the school they went to there were a lack of textbooks needed and many them were worn out. They also didn't have enough legitimate teachers who can teach some of the classes and instead would have those the staff as one just assign a chapter or follow directly to the book. Some of the teachers didn't care too much that they would even just accept gibberish or direct copies of the answer written on paper.

    A good proportions didn't give a damn about getting an education and was there because it was mandatory by law. So basically their school acted like a warehouse for a lot of the students so they would cause havoc elsewhere, at lease until in the afternoon. Of course there were some who give effort to a future. Jared, the apple of his parents eye is aiming to learn, get good grades so he could get a scholarship and go to college, otherwise go to the military so he could have the funds to go to one. Emma was doubtful that she would be cut out for college but she still tries to do well so she could get a diploma and have a better chance to get a better job and claim custody of her brothers. The thought of  that was something that she was both eager for and terrified that it would go otherwise.

    She and Jared left school early due prep rally, same for her brothers who waited for them at their usual spot. Before they left Jared hugged and said "See ya later."

    "So whatcha think we should do before my shift starts?" Jared asked.

    "Um I'm not sure but I was actually planning on going home to clean up the house so that I don't have too worry to much for most a few days hopefully," Emma said.

    "Yo Jar, Em, how about going to the arcade?" Robin asked.

    "A little can't hurt," Emma changed her mind since her brothers enjoy video games.

    "Man we have to babysit those guys too?" said Lin

    "I'm thirteen," Archie said, "you don't have to worry about jack squat about me plus only one tyke an eye on here."

     "Fine,"

    "Why do we really have to make and issue of this?" Jared question.

    "I said it's fine, geez,"

    Jared only had one an a half hours until he had to leave so he, Emma, Archie and Dawn left. Despite being apart of the clique Emma doesn't consider most of them to be friends, mostly people who tolerate her and her brothers' presence than enjoy it. Besides she was only willing to spend some changes for a small juncture.

    When the sibling arrived to the house Emma took the time to clean the place a little while listen to some music on the radio before turning it off and starting dinner. Archie and Dawn took advantage of the time to see some cartoons for about an hour before changing the channel back to Mitch 's usual channels. By the time middle-aged man arrived after spending his time at, he threw his bags in his bedroom and logged all the couch while the boys sat on the carpet, not blocking the guy's view. Mitch flipped a few channels after he was not amused at what he saw until he stopped in an old show. She overheard some jazz, making her have the desire to dance, but she didn't, instead, she tapped her bare feet on the floor. She wished she could sing to the song or hum with it but she wouldn't since Mitch forbid anything that reminds him of his ex-wife; Emma, Archie, and Dawn's mom, that's what he told himself and made himself believe.

    She first brought Mitch's food out on a small foldable dining table before she fed her siblings and her. They were watching some 1960s comedian comedy which she often found funny, eccentric and have better taste than her generation's sense of humor. They all got a good laugh and temporary joy they savored until they were emotionally numb or miserable again. Emma wished she could be on the couch Mitch was on, huddled close to her mom, dad, and brothers. Just like old times. Mitch fell asleep in the middle of the second show which the kids didn't want to miss a moment of it. After it was done Archie and Dawn went to the kitchen.

    She was relieved that she wasn't scowled at, managed to avoid fights, and had minimal things to clean up after other than collecting a few bottles, the kitchen along with the cooking and dining ware. Though it wouldn't last long which is why she was planning on applying for a job tomorrow on the first day of spring break so she can add her gains for the day she's an adult.

    She looked in the closet to try to find something decent and such as a plain shirt and non-jean pants which she had few. A lot of what she got were hand me downs from her father who dress pretty plain working class clothing. They were pretty baggy so her figure is often hidden while her bang covered her eyes and large portion of her face since...

    She puffed out a deep breath and took out one of her journal.  

_Dear Friend,_

_Today was fortunately pretty chill today. Not too much teen drama. No major issues we gotta deal with immediately yet. My bros and I gotta spend some more time with Jared than we usually do currently and Mitch wasn't so vile today. I'm also free from cleaning most of the house, at least for a few days if lucky._

_I kinda hope tomorrow my bros and I have that luck tomorrow plus maybe get a hired at the strip mall, hopefully close to where the tree house so I could keep an eye on the two knuckle heads I have to look out for. Though seriously I really hope so. I know Archie can fucking terrorize anyone who get him freaking ticked but like me he can hardly handle things alone. We all can't handle the world on our own. Well, maybe I should say that more for me than them. They may sometimes scare me worried but I know they'll do great things later on, well better than me. Okay that sounds so fucking cheesy._

_Anyway, I was kinda hoping that I could be hired at the new attire shop unit since even with the display it's still very visible to see inside from the register so it may be easy for me to occasionally have a few quick glances to make sure Dawn and Archie are alright. Quite different from the previous keeper of that unit who did hired me last winter. Man that place use to be so goddamn cluttered with antiques. I felt uncomfortable in there even though I wasn't claustrophobic, but I have to admit how a lot of the items were stacked looked like it could fall on someone or cause a huge accident with one wrong mistake. I was often afraid when I have to stock or clean that I'll cause a big mess that I could not afford. I thought the job would be boring since there were few customers that went in there to the point it seem almost worth shoveling snow outside but winter is prone to be the time Mitch is even more in his pissed poor and violent moods._

_I didn't want to take the chance of shoveling several yards and have to go try to tread to the nearest library that's three miles away through paths that may not even been slightly cleared that I was more that knee deep with snow and the three of us would get seriously sick, frost bitten or even possibly get trapped in a snow storm. The upside was that the lady, Gracie, who employed me was really nice. She didn't mind having a shabby looking teen emo work at her while sitting for two kiddos. She told us we kinda remind her of some of her kids who're already legal adults and are finding there way in life. She was a weird with alien talk, conspiracies, and a lot of things she took from her 60s/70s hippy life._   _I kinda miss her._

_I don't think it's likely I would be hired by the man that now occupy that unit. He looks sharp, clean and majestic to the point that customers would not doubt that they'll be guaranteed the finest quality and services other than the gorgeous dresses and striking suits. I may try... maybe. Otherwise I'll go check the other establishments such as other other restaurants or stores though I think it'll likely at the ones that are fast food or sell a bunch of knickknacks. Giving a shot won't likely hurt._


	5. Chapter 5

<https://www.deviantart.com/keys54321/art/April-1994-Seen-this-Little-Girl-from-Before-771145565>

     It was Saturday and Emma was feeling nervous of her possible interview and possibly meeting with her crush. She rehearsed quietly last night, early morning and after they left. She looked at herself multiple times in the mirror, quite disenchanted of what she saw. She does look more fresh than she usually does but what she saw was someone who would easily be shot down the moment she walks through the door exempt at a gas station or a pizza delivery. She couldn't get a delivery job since she didn't even have a permit. Young, without a license or even graduated from high school her options were very limited. 

    She still took her chance. She did not know why she decided to go into the finery store, let alone code to go in there first. She didn't even tidy her lax spiky hair before she decided to step in and the moment she stepped in she felt so out of place. She was even more in awe in how extravagant the place is, especially the man in front of her. She really wanted to flee so badly but didn't want to make a scene. Emma was so scared that she was holding very still and was spaced out until he said, "Umm... how may I help you sir?"

'Sir, is he talking to me?' she thought to herself, 'of course he is talking to you you fucking idiot. Who else would look at you like some sort of weirdo that came out of nowhere, which is pretty true. He also thought I was a dude, which is no surprise he would confuse an emo with extremely long bangs and short hair, and quote on half-ass decent clothes that I quote was lucky to get because Mitch fucked up one of his batch of clothes.'

After a few very silent and awkward seconds the man asked, "Hey are you o-"

"YES! YES! I'M FUCKING OKAY AND READY TO WORK SIR!!" she unintentionally interrupted him, and so loudly with such language at that, startling him so much that she had the wind knocked out of her shortly after he jumped away out of shock.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you... ma'am?"

'Common you goddamn idgit,' Emma thought to herself again, 'get the fuck up and say sorry to this man, then look for another job. Hopefully no one else other than maybe my brother sees this or else whoever else see such a scene would get a fucking riot seeing a hunk slam down a total fool. Did I just think of him as a hunk? Of course I did, SNAP OUT OF IT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'

 "No no sir it's my fault," She said, " I startled you. "

 "Are you sure?"

 "Totally sir, I've been hit harder than that before," 'man why am I saying this.' "I-I mean at school. Well, I think I should go. I'm sorry for taking you time sir."

She quickly walked away, embarrassed and ashamed for what she did. She managed to apply to work at a small cafe and was immediately put to work. She was glad she managed to calm down, and look more presentable. While she prefers to have her hair over her face she pinned her hair back with a few pins and a cheap hair band she bought on the same day, which made look like she kinda have a pixie bob. 

She had several customer, before the man she first checked for employment arrived.

 "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

 He recognized that voice quickly but just casually told Emma his order.

 "I would like some black  coffee with a regular ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato sandwich with mayo please," he said.

She made his order, brought his order, and told him "It's on the house."

" You know that's bad for business, right? "

"Yes I understand Mr. Gluskin," she said, "but I find giving you a meal at the cost of my own expense is the least I could do for... how awkwardly I acted towards you in your store, to put it nicely. "

He huffed out a small cackle, "It's alright... Emma, which I find a lovely name," he said looking at her name tag, "I think I heard that name before from the lady who previously occupied the space I took up. What was her name? Um, Gracie" he concluded.

"You met her and she told you about me? "

 "Yes I remember she warned me of how surprising her last employee was on the first day of the job. I didn't took her seriously nor expect how unexpected your actions would be," he grinned before taking a sip.

 "Again, I apologize sir,"  

 "As I mention before it's alright and please, call me Eddie," 

 "A- Okay Mr. Gluskin I-I mean Eddie,"

 "Haha, quite nervous on the first day are you. I've been pretty nervous myself starting some of of my earliest jobs,"

"Really,"

"It took me time for me to learn how to act both act effectively and charmingly. I had to build myself from the bottom up. Well maybe except sewing. I learned that from my mother who was a seamstress."

"Gracie told me about that though I'm still wowed by it. How much of the dresses do you make?"

"A few of them, I sell products that were manufactured, I also customize the clothes I was given by my clients to meet to their desire."

"Wow," 

"I think Gracie also told me you were a really good worker and sister,"

"Well, Gracie is a very kind lady to talks very generously about a lot of people, and I find myself lucky to be close to my two little men in my life,"

"Your kinda making me jealous that you have supportive siblings and to spend time with. I didn't grew up without the company of any. Though Emma, don't discredit yourself for the good you've done,"

"Okay, thank you,"

"Your welcome, and I'm glad to actually meet you and actually see your lovely face?"

"Lovely?" she question as she flustered.

"Yes," he said, "have anyone told you that?"

 "Not in a long time, especially the way I dress and kept my hair. I should had done a better job on my appearance and first impression to before I even came into your store, which I didn't. You also mistake me as a guy which I can't blame you for that."

" Yes I did," he chuckled.

 "So why would you have your hair that way?"

 "Well, it's one kind a fad in my generation, well emo fad. In my late years of elementary school I was going through a rough time. I lost friends by how I acted and became an easy target for bullies due to how emotional I was and isolated I made myself. So yeah, as soon as I was in elementary school I decided I would act different and be around people so that I'll less likely be harassed by a bunch of  jerks. I chose to be in around  a people that I could relate to which are a  bunch of emos. They taught me how express my stress and issues. Instead of trying to destroy something or hurt someone I write down or draw out my problems. It makes me calmer, assess myself, and I sometimes hope what I could help others with what I make or do. I also dress the way I do because I want to look kinda similar to those I associate myself with so they know which group I am apart of so I don't stand out like a sort thumb someone may be tempted to attack."

"Wow, I didn't know,"

"Yes like every clique there's a stereotype which could to an extent be true. Though I don't mind the stereotype behind who I hang out too much,"

"Yeah I kinda of wish did what you did in school, conform to an extent so I wouldn't have been so alone or into as much fights as I have."

"You were bullied too?"

 "I had a lot of people that didn't like me as well as a lot of things to I needed to fix about myself,"

"Oh, you really surprise me with how far you came from where you were. I can hardly believe you use to have so many issues and became as amazing as you are,"

"That's very kind of you to sat that. Though as I mention before I had to build myself up and it did not take one day,"

"Yes sir, I mean Eddie,"

"It's fine darling," he chimed.

"Darling?" Emma questioned.

"I know it sounds so stereotypical for someone who is involve with designing clothing to say that but I just do that to joke around," Eddie responded.

"Yes," 

"It was nice talking to you Emma," Eddie said, "I can hardly remember having such a nice conversation, and if you decide to work for me instead, please call or meet me later."

"Sure," Emma enthusiastically said, "thank you so very much,"

 "No problem," Eddie said sing-song "I'm eager to see you later darling."

"Me too," Emma responded joyfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma place effort in resisting dancing after the conversation, and kept herself from skipping her way to where Eddie was after her shift was over. She attempted to think to herself about what to be cautious of.

'Okay Emma, you were lucky he came to where you were and seen and an impression that was unlike the first one which you botched up badly. Don't ask for the job yet, just check how well you may be able to help Eddie before taking his offer. Don't want to act like a fool in front of him. Of course you don't want to do that to him or anyone in general since you may make his customers leave and if he's your boss he would really not be happy about that, especially if he becomes your boss. Focus on the job, focus on Archie and Dawn, not him. To an extent you have give to your attention him. Goddammit.'

She took a deep breath in and out before she stepped in. The doorbell jingled, noticing Eddie toward her.

"Can you hold for one moment please," he said to a middle-aged woman who came with her daughter.

"Hello Emma, did you decide on whether you would take my offer?"

"Not quite yet Eddie sir, I was just stopping by to see how you are doing and see if I could help, I would like to assist you a little before I make my decision,"

"That's very thoughtful of you,"

"The offer you gave me was nice too,"

"I'm happy to oblige since you seem like a very sweet young lady,"

Her cheeks turn red again then she asked, "Is there anything you would like me to help you with."

"Well, maybe some help with what I have stocked since I started up this place not too long ago I still have some things to set up. I'll give you some instructions and maybe a few demonstrations after I assist these lovely ladies," Eddie said directing her by the shoulders.

The door rang again. Archie came in with his chin lowered and his even grow eyes look darker due to his cap shadowing half of his face and his temper.

Eddie was hesitant at first seeing how angry the boy look.

"Archie, what are you doing in the store?" Emma said, "Is there anything else you and Dawn need from me?"

"Oh, he's one of your brothers you told me about?" Eddie said before he places out his hand and welcomed, "Hello young man I'm-"

Before he knew it, his greet was taken as an advantage of. The boy passed shake to thrash in the man's groin. This mortified Emma so much that she screamed.

"That's what you get for flattening my sister to the ground you ASSHOLE!"

Emma leaped towards Archie and locked her arms around him while the mother and daughter were still standing in shock and Eddie was crouching a little from the pain. She moaned out an apology to Eddie and demanded her younger brother to give one to as well. He refused to his sister's frustration as she persisted several times.

"Archie Vanco McGregor, why would you not apologize to him?"

"As I mention before it's payback for pounding you to the floor,"

"First off, he did that unintentionally because I startled him. Second revenge rarely gets you anything but the temporary satisfaction that could affect you maybe others too. Third, did you seriously left Dawn out there alone, he's only seven years old,"

"He's out on watch, just in case that guy does anything suspicious," Archie said pointing at their youngest who was watching them through pretend binoculars.

"Archie this isn't the cul-de-sac or neighborhood, this is a public area where people usually from a variety towns and states come through during various of times, I allow him out near here because we're both teenagers that could look out for him. I do not need a seven-year-old to look out for me, that's my responsibility for both of you,"

"So your job is to have more jobs?"

"Ah," Emma sighed, landing her head into her palms, "I'm sorry for the commotion Eddie, I think I may go to the library today instead and do some homework with my brothers, I may see you later instead. I'll try to help you with your storage, or other things"

"Yeah, not suspicious that a teenage girl is in a store mostly with a large grown-ass man," said Archie.

"Archie please, stop it plus language bro. Again, sir, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, your brother is just being protective and I can respect that,"

"You're too forgiving of us,"

"Have a good rest of the day,"

"You too," Emma said leading Archie by the hand out the door then calling Dawn to check and safely cross the streets.


	7. Seeing the Little Girl Again

**Eddie's POV**

      So, Mitchell's children. They turned out to be interesting characters. Well, I'm not surprised that at least one of them turned into a boastful nagging brat. Oh, how that middle child reminds me so much of his father that I wanted to strangle the little shit to death. The youngest, I'm not too sure yet, he hasn't reminded me anything of either the whore or swine so far, though he was too distant for me to really tell. Then Emma, oh how much she grew. From developing in her mother's womb that I wished was aborted or turned out into a hideous amalgamation that childish mind of mine could think of. To an adorable little girl that I want to use to exact my revenge. Now... I'll admit that she's attractive, kind of creepy that she stalked me before she actually talked to me. I'm glad she finds it more appropriate not to cover her eyes while working, they're beautiful, just like her mother's. Hopefully, her beauty can be more than skin deep and an act.

    She does seem really nice, dramatic as she says, but so far acts very friendly. Kinda makes me feel guilty that I use to hate her so much that I wanted to break her. I hated that her mother was my first crush. I hated that she was treated so dearly by the bastard I want dead and practically eveyone around her. I hated how perfect she was and how perfect her life was, or so I thought. I remember the day she strayed away from her mother's sight. It was actually the first time I got to see her up close. She was not picturesque from how ruffled up she looked as well as the snot, tears and how pink her eyes became from sobbing hysterically. The moment I realized who she was got so many sadistic ideas of what I could do to her. Then it clicked. I don't have to be the one to directly show her how ugly the world can really be.  
I pretended to be concerned and willing to aid her and she took it hook line and sinker.

    'How foolish she was to accept my help. Haven't her parents told her not to accept things strangers or heard about the Little Red Riding Hood? That stupid bitch. How much I can't wait to see how devastated she will be when finds out she's been played and will be furthered toyed around with,' is what I thought as she put her tiny squishy hands in my palms that I could have easily crushed.

    Little Emma asked so sweetly to me with her chirpy voice, "Do you have a phone to call my mommy and daddy."

    "Yes," I told her as I brought her in. I washed her a little since she was sticky and filthy and went into another room where I  acted as if they were on the line before coming back to where she was.

    "They said they'll pick you up when they arrive," I lied.

    "Is mommy and daddy still angry at me? Are mommy and daddy angry each other?" she said with tears in her eyes.

    I did not expect that response. I was expecting her to say that, I thought she say, 'Really? When?' or 'Can I call them please,' or 'I can't wait,' what she said was the last thing I thought of.

    She was holding a bottle of booze and asking me questions.  
  
    "Your daddy likes this drink too even if it burns and drives him crazy? Why do they like that? Is it worth a fight?" Are word I remember from her.  
  
    I don't clearly remember what she said exactly but she mentioned a lot of issues. Issues in which she tried to solve but was punished for, which is why she ran into my clutches. She tried getting so many plans in her little head of a happily ever after to problems she hardly understands and will miserably fail numerous of times until she knows it's pointless. I decided not use her to get back at Mitch, at least the way I thought of. Well, when looking back I'm glad I didn't hurt her for her father's sins. I told her maybe it's better I bring her back instead of them having to look around for a specific shanty house. I went back to where I found her and assume she was at a park near there and had her traced back where she lived with me by her side. I could already tell where she lived the moment I heard a bunch of roaring bitching.

    She gripped around my leg and for her to let go I lied to her again. I said I'll get her to have a happy family again which made feel so enthralled that she pounced and wrapped her arms around my neck, gave a kiss on the cheek, and gave a smile that could light up a room. She looked so ecstatic when she held my hand while near the door until I ran away the moment it opened not wanting to face her parents. Man, that sound like a scene from a sitcom. I had to hold myself from laughing due to how much goddamn dirt that naive little girl had spilled out her guts.

    Anyway, I was curious how their lives ended up, and guess I'll get that chance to see.


	8. Chapter 8

###  _**Journal Entry # 3** _

____

_Dear_   _Friend_ , 

_You know I said giving it a shot wouldn't hurt. I was WRONG. So very WRONG. I think today was the most eventful day I had in a long time in either a good day, bad day, maybe both? Who am I kidding today was a bad day. I was such a bumbler. I thought I had a chance for some reason. I didn't get why he didn't threw me out the two times I came into his department. I don't get why he was so generous to me or Archie who was being a brat._

_Mitch was ranting like hell when we returned from the library and luckily finished our assignments, because the TV was acting up during the time his favorite shows were on so I got a migraine while trying to clean the house. Even a hundred loud vacuums are more pleasant to listen to than him that male banchee. I sometimes wonder how the hell does he keeps his job or is this damn house is his dumping hole for his rotten emotions and a place to fill the chasm of the broken shell of his former self with alcohol and empty indulgences._

_It's pathetic. He tried to put damn hands on me but I'm giving him nothing but a fucking knuckle sandwich and a bitch that's fighting a storm with another fucking storm plus another since Archie joined. He ran into his room after he burst between us when we had him cornered. By the time we stopped and clam down we noticed the mess we made and Dawn was gone. Archie and I frantically looked for him and found him shaking all over and hardly breathing. He looked like he was choking, gasping on air as if life was fading from him, as if he was dying. It was **my fault**  that he was in that state.  **MY FAULT!!!**_

_I'm no better than Mitch or Terra. It was getting dark but I didn't care. We needed to get out of there before we went insane._


	9. Chapter 9

    'What was I thinking? I'm so stupid,' Emma thought to herself while she cradles Dawn, 'letting my emotions dictate my actions.'

    Archie had the urge to rattle the locked door and yell threats at Mitch to convince them to let them in such as destroy his vehicle or get him into trouble if he doesn't. Emma stopped him since she no longer wants Dawn to experience a panic attack again as well as get separated from what's left of what she considers family.

"Or maybe I shouldn't be selfish," Emma said.

"Sis your not selfish. Sure your dramatic and sometimes have a temper that rivals a brutal beast but selfish is not one of them,"

"Thanks, Archie,"

"Eh," he shrugged as he kicked around the rocks of the loose gravel road.

   They first went to where Jared and her parents are but didn't when she overheard their conversation. Instead they walked to where the tree house is. A decision she found was not a good one when they arrived since it was dark, it was already dangerous enough to climb during the day, they moved around a lot while sleeping, and they could be caught or authorities have the authorities called on them. Archie managed to convince that it was better sleeping up there than on the ground where creeps and predators could potentially get them and for them tie themselves so that they'll prevent themselves from falling while they're asleep. They took out two flashlights from their secret hiding stash and took turns climbing and have light flash on the branches and makeshift ladders. Emma being the strongest followed her youngest brother up the tree to catch his potential missteps and miss-grips before she took her turn lighting the way for Archie as he did for them. They did as the plan they secure themselves into place, zip their jackets together so they could use it as a blanket, and go to sleep early so they wake up early. Before they slept Emma had the urge to sing a lullaby, which she did while caressing their heads. Dawn embraced the gentle affections his sister gave him while Archie took it while trying to deny that he does enjoy the sweet tune. Their consciousness eventually drifted and the song faded.

    In the early morning, they all gasped out a yawn and spread they arms from their huddle. They ate a twinkie and stretched in the little space they have so they won't get  cramps on their way down. Emma decided they should get a proper breakfast from where she currently works. Yet again she spent the money from her pocket that she gotten from your previous job for their meals. Dawn looked at the donuts like any child with a desire for something sweet. Emma obliged buying it for him and one for Archie to make up for last night. That made Dawn feel guilty seeing his older sister spending for their sake but took it since he knows she wants them to enjoy it. After giving each of them one she kissed both of them on the forehead. A scene which Eddie saw on his way to get something to eat to get up his energy after staying late to try to finish an order before the deadline.

    "Hello young lady and gentlemen," Eddie greeted them as if they were friends, "do you mind if take a seat at the same table?"

    "Oh no," Emma said, "not at all. The more the merrier,"

   "So you take very early or late shifts too?" Eddie asked.

    "No sir, I mean Eddie. I just decided to offer my brothers for us to have a bite here before we started our day,"

    "You're really nice and very caring of your brothers," he said, "Are you wearing the same shirt you wore yesterday?"

    Emma reacted in a way that made it obvious to him. She exhaled and told him, "Mi- My d-dad and I went into an ugly fight that left us both frustrated and eager to get away from each other. I was not thinking clearly and ended up sleeping in the same clothes I had the day before."

    "Oh," he said.

    "Pretty awful excuse, I know. Teenagers  often getting so tense with their parent," Emma tried to laugh off, "it's a common thing to whine about."

    "No no, it's alright. You are not the only one who experienced issues with their father. I had a lot while growing up as well," Eddie said with some of his memories uninviting flowing back in him.

    "Hey, before I take my turn here in a few hours, would you like us to help you," Emma suggested.

    "Man why?" Archie scowled.

   "You know why Archie,"

   "But,"

   "No buts Archie, for what you did yesterday and not giving him an apology right then-and-there, you will give help at Eddie's shop and that's final,"

    "Ah, fine, but only for you to stop nagging at me about it,"

    "Thank you," she said so cheesily as she wraps her arms around him then pat him while saying, "you're being such a good boy."

    "Ugh. But I'm still keeping an eye on this guy, I still don't like him,"

   "I I Captain Groucho,"

    "Where did that come from?"

    "Just like joking around with my kid brothers,"

   "Your only three years older than me,"

    "Three years, one month, 16 days, 2 hours and 43 minutes older than you,"

    "Always have to be so precise, don't you?"

    "Yep, it's one of my jobs,"

    "How many jobs do you have? Because I don't think that's one of them,"

    "I know but I just enjoy poking at you," Emma teased as she pokes his cheeks.

    Eddie smiled, enjoying the siblings' childish bickering.

    "I'll take the extra help, just don't get too playful during then, okay?"

    "Okay Eddie," Emma chirped.

    Archie sighed, still questioning his sister's decision.


	10. Now where to start?

    "Are you serious?" Archie said, "You took an proposition without much of an idea of what you want us to do? What the fuck man."

    "I'll admit I didn't think about having employees or help besides getting a shipment of products until your sister literally shouted out her intentions," Eddie smiled.

    "Sorry," 

    "You apologize too much Emma," said Eddie, "besides what you try to give so far seems to be out of kindness darling."

    "Yes,"

    "I know this may be nosy but what intentions do you have when your hired?"

    "Well, since I'm sixteen I only have two years until I'm out in the world. So I'm saving up for that."

    "Are you planning on going to college?"

    "I don't think so, college isn't made for everyone though I'm still thinking about the route I want to go. I'm kinda would like the idea of being a poet or musician though, though I'm not completely sure that I even have a chance doing that. I just hope that I get enough that I could pay off the rent and have food on the table,"

    "Hope rarely gives, if it gives anything at all, effort does. How do you think I end up where I am now? It can hurt, it can exhaust you, it can make it feel like your dying but as they say no pain no gain. Though like anyone, there needs to be a starting point. I think I told you yesterday that my mother was a seamstress. What I didn't tell you is she didn't teach me directly but I learn from watching her often pinning and stitching cloth together or some decorations she would put on the goods she made. I remember her often at the table, her sewing machine or a mannequin model. Sometime I would feel her lay a quilt she made over me when I took a nap and the hum a gentle tune as she works. Moments I missed and kind of as a grew older but won't experience again. Oh I'm getting off topic, yes it's good to be practical but try not to shoot down what you're interested in so quickly."

"Yes," Emma said unintentionally sorrowful

Noticing the crack in her voice and water overflowing her eyes Emma went to the restroom hoping that her face left sight before Eddie saw tears dropped from her. Dawn followed her concern about his older sister. 

    Noticing the crack in her voice and water overflowing her eyes Emma went to the restroom hoping that her face left sight before Eddie saw tears dropped from her. Dawn followed her concern about his older sister. 

    Emma shut the door in front of him

    "Em-"

    "Don't try to help," she snapped before she said, "please."

    He obeyed. He waited patiently for her to come out and by then she had a another face on her, a straight face. She then put a smile on herself.

    "Thank you Dawny," Emma said, " I'm sorry. I just needed to calm down so I don't be so much of a mess. I am, though I just hate when I lash out at people. I know some are trying to help but I just... I'm sorry,"

    "It's okay sis," Dawn say, " you don't need to explain."

    "How did I get such an amazing and adorable baby brother," Emma said giving him a hug.

    "I just want you to be happy and well as often as you can Emma," Dawn said.

    She gave him multiple kisses before she returned with Dawn.

    "Are you okay?" Eddie ask. 

    "Yes, I was just being dramatic. I miss how things were before it changed a lot but what can I say, the past is past. From a little girl to a very moody teen that is both eager and very nervous about what's gonna happen next."

     "It is a big change once you go out of those doors and holding up on your own, especially for a young lady like yourself. Though I'm willing to give you a hand to try to prepare you for that day you leave from where you are now to then. Though you may be less alone than I was when I was your age."

    "Thank you,"

    "Your welcome darling," said Eddie, "I think you and your brothers can help with that, afterward I think I'll teach you how to measure body for clothing size. The female customers may feel more comfortable with you doing it instead of me. Otherwise often I end up being given strands that I have to assume is their body portion."

    Archie still continued to judging glare at him.

    "Don't worry," Eddie said, "I'm not going in to do anything suspicious."

Though his statement was in vain due to Archie's increasing judgment and suspicion of him.


	11. Assistance

    The boys tried making separate piles of what they consider trash or reusable while Emma folded the fabrics and organized Eddie's tools and materials.

    Eddie was impressed.

    "Wow, are you sure you weren't in a clothing workshop before?" Eddie asked the siblings. 

    "No but I have used the a needle and thread many times. I wasn't taught by anyone really so I looked for a book of how to do it so I may do it with a little more understanding than if I didn't and may do it less badly than if I didn't. I had to often patch things up since my brothers and I often spend time outside, so we are prone to get a rips and holes here-and-there. I sometimes try to changing cloth sizes or how they form on the body by making rough modifications myself," 

    "Really, no wonder why I found it so suspicious about you shirt size. I didn't think it was the size listed on the tag on the collar of the shirt,"

    'Oh shoot, did I really forget to tug in the tag? Of course I did,'

    "I'm impressed maybe I don't need to teach you how to measure body portions or cloth material,"

    "No no no, please teach me, I do not want to butcher it up, especially when I work for you,"

    "People learn more from their mistakes than their successes,"

    "Yes but your customers rely on your business reputation to make decisions on their investments,"

    "True. I guess we'll start small that advance as I find fit,"

    "Okay, thank you,"

    "My pleasure,"


	12. Chapter 12

      Mitch was relieved when they returned home but didn't say anything to them since it could turn into an argument again or he would receive snark remarks. She went to the kitchen and decided to make burgers with onion rings since she was glad how today turned out. She cooked how each of them like it. Mitch was kind of curious of what was making her beaming today after what happened yesterday.   
  
'Was is someone else who made her smile?' Mitch thought.  
  
 **Mitch POV**  
    For some reason I was bought back to when she was I think four years old. It was the weekends and Isabelle and I were still in bed taking advantage of the extra sleep we could afford during then we heard clanking on the floor. She shredded her mom's phone book while holding a chunk of my stash in her little arms. Of course I would not tolerate that behavior so I did discipline her but she didn't understand that. Well she was at that age when children didn't know why they were punished, they just don't do it when they don't want to get in trouble otherwise they'll try to get away with it or complain. While picking up the mess Emma made I noticed the names belonging to some guys from the high school Isabelle and I use and figured that she was trying to get away things she believed was causing our problems.

    She was still upsetClingingso we let her get some fresh air. When Isabelle took a fucking 'short moment look away' from our daughter, she was gone. We searched around for Emma then debated a ridiculous amount of time of whether or not that we should have the cops involved. We had several shitty arguments that went on and went off god knows long until she was returned to us kinda dirty, scratched, but overall in good health and sanity. She ran after a kid who looked familiar and promised to help her but I just scooped Emma close to me and brought her right inside our house. I kind of wondering who the kid was until I found a mutilated rabbit carcass sewn into my mailbox the next with a taunting poem written in blood. It was annoying to read what I already knew. I threw away the paper and dead animal then thought grimly of what that boy could have possibly do to my daughter which made me have a serious talk with her. He also brought up a lot of things I wanted to contained away but it gradually became too much over the years until it bursts. Too many cracks I didn't see until it was too late. I didn't expect it to become worse, but it did, or maybe I was denying it even after seeing it, the shock and disturbance rattled me up. It made I gradually grew to feel like I want to rot.

    I detest the pain, it felt better feeling a burn in my system and getting into a dysfunctional state than that pain. I knew I what I was doing to my body, I knew I was causing a lot of things to my own children, but I am so addicted to my escapism, it usually made me feel like I'm drinking away my pain. A love-hate relationship I hold on and not let go when so many things are slipping. I'm clinging.

    I then heard a clank on the table and Emma walking away. I did want to reach out for her and ask her what was going on but I didn't. So many unpleasant voices, expressions, and images rattled me the moment I attempt to. I just...  

 

**Author note:  I heard some pretty sad reasons why some people end up the way they are but just because it is understandable, doesn't mean it's justifiable. Though yeah there's often a fine line that can be broken easily for better or worse. Though it can be really uncomfortable of how to treat that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma POV**  
    When it's near night Archie and Dawn rechecked if the doors and windows are completely locked before going into the kitchen. They asked me if there's anything else they could help with. I said no while I set aside a sponge the removes the gloves to hang. I asked if they wanted anything to drink but they said no. We went into the bedroom, locked the door, barricade it since there were times Mitch tore it from its hinges, and took turns with the bathroom. Since it was the holidays I decided to help Dawn read more. It was one of my ways of giving him the attention that Archie and I were given before he was born. I remembered how the two of us use to fuss with about which book mom should tell the tale before she managed to compromise with us of which of our choices would be ventured in first. Mom was fantastic at making stories come to life, the sounds, the communications, the textures, and imagery. It was as if she cast a spell for us to experience the scenes and followed what the characters did. I tried to mimic that for him; not just be a narrator but someone who help explore; not just sees the words for words but the worlds and actions made from every the combination of sentences, paragraphs, and dialogs. We were both caught up in where we were that the halt felt hard the moment Archie came out with a towel lazily laid on top of his head.  
    "Can we go a little longer in the story?" Dawn ask.  
    "After your bath," I said to him as I direct him towards the bathroom, "c'mon."  
    I rubbed his head with the towel right after he came on the bed because I don't want him to get sick, have a wet spot on the bed, and it another way I can get under his skin. He growled and swatted for me to back off, which I did as well as hang his towel up. I then took out a brush and asked if he would like me if he would like me to later cut his hair as I groomed his dark ginger locks. He said yes since he didn't want to look like a girl, something that he told me some guys made fun of him at school for. I wish it was easy as saying try to ignore them, but it isn't always easy to ignore or act as if it doesn't hurt occasionally as it builds up.  
  
    When I was in middle school I often did my best to think that, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me unless I allow it too."  
  
    Words can hurt, it can echo in your mind. So many angry, obnoxious, and heckling voices can invade head and eat at you. Compelling you to things that's not gonna get you anywhere good. I just end up hoping he ends up having more tolerance or thicker skin to what negative things people may say or do to him along with what his demon on his shoulder who never leaves would say to him. Otherwise, find another way to deal with it a healthy as possible so it won't often take over what he does or what happens to him.   
  
    Dawny rocket into bed and I caught him before he fell off. I was happy that he did disturbed my mind and I neat up his blonde due before I used the shower. Since I was usually the last I almost had no warm water, which I kinda wish I had. It usually makes me feel more relax and feel like the knots I have loosens up, at least just a bit. I rub my eyes even though I have nothing on it, I guess it was a habit of mine when I use to wear eyeliner until I grew tired of how much time it sometimes took to get it off and see it run down my cheeks when it gets wet, which is one reason why I grew out my bangs instead.   
    I took a deep breath, turn off the faucet, dry myself, clothe myself, landed in bed, then role myself on my usual side to finish up one of the series of "Magic Tree House" with Dawn. I put it back onto the shelf and check the kitchen knife in the cabinet. I keep it in our room since... You know the saying misery loves company. Sometimes misery brings some company really unpleasant and can be dangerous. I would like misery to be less of a visitor later on and other things that come with it. I just need to try to be prepared and be on guard maybe until then, maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn like many children during the weekends or holidays woke up early, rather eager to use as much of his liberating moments as possible, though more quietly due to the social conditions in the household as well as his consideration for his siblings. He brought out toys, items, anything to make a miniature city at the corner of the room filled with animals, dinosaurs, and figurines. Dawn followed a man who returned after facing numerous challenges during his journey, though his struggles wasn't over. The man took on a quest against a beast that over-indulges at the cost of many lives. Dawn was to the point that the traveler was approaching victory when he was startled by a curse and which made him accidentally back into a shelf and cause a doll to fall and shatter into several pieces. Archie and Emma's slumber was interrupted by the racket Mitch made once he woke up and experienced a major hangover and got glass shards in his foot from the bottle he dropped.  
Emma unlocked looked out towards the soda fairly pissed, "shitty fucking drunk."  
"Emma, I'm sorry I broke y-"  
"No it's okay," Emma unintentionally interrupted.  
She put on some slippers and got a bottle of rubbing alcohol, tweezers, bandages and a bucket and a cup that both filled with water. She didn't want to clean as much blood as she had to so she picked out the chips in his flesh, rinse his wounds and wrapped it up. She gave the living room floor a thorough sweep to make sure there were no more sharp pieces on the ground. She put the slippers in front of him.  
She cleaned her teeth, put on the clothes she chosen yesterday that she hoped Gluskin would find acceptable and pin her hair up the way she previously did before she made went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She looked at the menu she prepared for April and looked over what they have in the fridge. It was a challenge already to make sure that there was enough to pay the rent and have meals for all four of them without Mitch's drinking an snacking habits, so she's often checking over their balance and the amount of food they have. Mitch occasionally does that though... He use to try to moderate his drinking habits but he grew to not really care anymore especially after the build up of incidents that to him felt broke the camel's back.  
Emma went into the kitchen to wash her and then make french toast. She place three plates at the table for her and her brothers and was gonna bring Mitch's share to him but he took his plate and sat where he usually seated in the dining room. They ate together at the table. The siblings finished theirs quickly and prepared themselves to leave for most of the day. Since it was the weekends Mitch stayed at home. He use to regularly go to the bar, especially to meet some friends or colleagues but he rarely does that anymore, unless he's extremely sick of being lonely but Mitch try to only have a bottle or two so he doesn't do anything reckless out of his house bring anyone or thing to his house.

He was going to stay all day but decided later get take outs for him and the kids.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma checked the front of Eddie's unit. The lights were on and she noticed the entrance was not locked. It was something Archie didn't like and decided to be near his sister rather than the fields until he felt otherwise.   
Eddie was there, he stayed over working on many ensembles for a curator who immediately gave him a place to stay and work at after he was discharged. He told him that he'll take it but not because of sympathy the elder man gave him but he was tired of being on the streets and want to earn a place to stay. He was working nonstop that he eventually passed out with his head laying on where he made his measurements for his cutouts. His slumber was not pleasant. Cold sweats trickled down his skin, so many grotesque sounds and revolting visions penetrating deep in his cranium, he thrashed around in his subconscious, tears into the fabric, groaned in agony and his heart rushed at abnormally high rates. He felt like he was gonna loose himself until he heard someone repeatedly call his name. He finally snapped back to his to consciousness and inhaled like he was brought back to life.   
Eddie pulled himself straight on his chair  
"Eddie are you okay?" Emma said urgently as she opened the staff's room, which he jolted a three a paper reponse, "I- Augh!"  
"Leave you whore!" Eddie growled which she quickly did with her brothers.   
He woke up from a nightmare in a bad mood and caught off guard in a disheveled state. He went into the restroom where he straightened himself out. Afterwards Eddie walked to the cafe and took an empty seat. He had installed small kitchen in the staff's room but came to make up for lost time without an empty stomach as well as to see her.

"Morning Emma," Eddie said.

"Morning Eddie. I'm sorry for coming in where I wasn't supposed to be but you sound like you were suffering and I came in to see if there's anything I could do for you. Yeah, that's came you creepy didn't it,"

"Kind of," Eddie said, trying to think of a way to brush it off, instead he said, "though thank you for waking me up. If it was someone else they may take advantage of the situation or something else that could be bad for my reputation or business. I'm sorry I acted vulgar towards you and your brother and- My Gosh, I'm so sorry,"

"No it's alright," Emma said pulling the sleeve on her left arm further down.

"No it's not alight. Dear me to put it nicely you must see me as a very crummy man and a possible boss if you are even still interested,"

"Everyone have those days. Well, it's common for Archie and me since we prone to end up being redhead hot-heads like our dad."

'I don't see that much from you so far, but your brother it's to a tee with the temper, you do have a similar way of poke fun as Mitch does with his pals and... Oh,yeah his brother. I was trying to pin on why some of the squirt's features seems familiar to me aside from his old hag yet isn't so much from that asshole.'

"Besides I saw all the uniforms you were working on, which I must say is a lot to carry on your plate. Speaking of plate what would you like for you order today?"

" Yes, um. Would you give some recommendations please?"

"Sure I use to be a regular customer here myself, most for the food her are pleasant enjoyable though I'll point you to a few,"

After listening to her, Eddie told her his decision which she carried out. Afterwards went to check on the other customers. The elderly that came fairly cranky at her for the time she spent making conversation. Today it was a fairly busy day unlike yesterday so there weren't very much time for her to have a chat with Eddie. In the end he paid along with tipped Emma, thanked her for the service and suggestions she gave him and then left.


	16. Acquisition

    Emma wasn't discouraged about working for Eddie even though he did harmed her not just because it was unintentional but there were still qualities he has that she still admires. She still was eager to since despite what troubles and scars he has from his past he didn't allow himself use it as an excuse to drown in it or try to use it to get what he wants through pity. He instead make his own life and a life that does have an impact for many people's special and/or important moments in their life. Thinking that made her have further respect and admiration for him. She was so avid checked at the clock almost as often as through the window as if she's waiting for the countdown to midnight. She nearly sprint the moment her shift was over and greeted Eddie the moment she opened the door.

    The positivity in her attitude did kind of surprised and confused Eddie but he decided not to question it. The expression on Emma's face brought him back when she was small and looking with those glimmering hopeful eyes. It made him feel bad for what he did to her and what he could have possibly have gotten her in.

    "Emma," Eddie said, "you've brought me some surprises, joy, and been very kind to me so far that I think I like you. As I mentioned before I'm sorry I what I did to you and are you sure you want to work for me and be and be taught by me? I learned a lot of things through observation and harsh means. Learning is one thing, and teaching is another and I wasn't the best instructor. Some mentors I had tried to teach me to modify how I do it base on the conditions I'm in, which I'm not too good at. Heck, I didn't even know the saying 'if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it' about six-seven years ago and I learned it from a man who curse a lot of things out and give vicious criticisms for a living. So if I come off as harsh or an ass please try to understand my intentions."

    "I will,"

    The first day he still tried to be gentle, then became tougher on her which she didn't mind and didn't make her stop coming as soon as she can after her work and say "Hello Eddie, how are you doing today? So what is there you would like me today?"

    She placed dedication into listening to the man she put on a pedestal and engaging the tasks she's given with a driven desire for excellency, which Eddie does appreciate and found made up for her lack of experience. He actually found it nice to be around someone pleasant who became a familiar face that he regularly sees, talked towards, and have a meal with during their break, and more. He felt significant and great in a way he didn't think he felt before, at least as strongly as he did before from how obedient, hardworking, and attentive she is towards him. He was fond of seeing Emma's sibling playing outside even though Archie still occasionally give him a particular stare and rude gestures. It was a form of company he hardly remembers experiencing if he did. He grew to appreciate some unexpected aspects he would get when allowing the three into his life. He wanted to give a gift for what Emma did for him with no payments in return, at least after she gained his approval to have an official position.

    "What's this?"

    "Well since you've did a great job for over a week I think you may want more formal wear, especially later on in your life,"

    "Thank you," Emma said as she received a clean white collared shirt, a dark cerulean skirt, and a business jacket, black polished slippers all of fine quality. 

    "Wow, this is a lot," Emma said, "A lot to give? Are you sure? This is not cheap to give."

    "You gave high quality effort without a cent given to you. You told me you wanted to help until you think your skilled enough to qualify, though if you ask me your already gave more than enough."

    "Thank you," Emma repeated, "thank you so very much."

    "Your welcome and I would like to give you thank you as well,"

    "You often make me feel spoiled from your generosity,"

    "You became the few relations I have at this town beyond the customers and mannequins, and a good one at that,"

   "Yeah," Emma said, "I'm glad that's the case." 

   "Indeed," he said proudly.


	17. Journal Entry # 4

_Dear Friend,_

_I didn't expect to work somewhere where I felt so welcomed again, at least so soon. I didn't expect I would be associated with Eddie this well, I thought that want of mine would be a far cry of reality for me but no, it actually happened, it really actually happened me and it continues to. I often feel a surge of energy when I go to him when I can, my heart racing, my blood pumping, and I feel full yet light at the same time. Man I sound like a love-struck buffoon. Well I have too admit I can be a buffoon. I try to do more than my best at since I know there are people that are better then me, more skillful then me, and could easily crush or take away what I want so badly. I just hate when that happens and try not to let that happen, especially with the amazing offer that was given to me from someone I like._

_I didn't think I would have grown to be more feelings for Eddie, let alone grow to look further look up to him other than literally.  He was honest that he can be a rigid teacher,  giving a slap on the hand ,'light' knock on the head, or a brutally truthful lecture, but that's how he learned a lot of his technical skills which I can understand and it actually find works for me. He is serious in his strides and I am lucky with the effort and time he gave to be a boss, mentor, and I guess ... I don't really know. A friend_ _or something else, yeah I can be such a freak. Though I'm lucky since it's like following steps in a trail that someone went in and took the struggles to make it easier for the next person that walks through._

_As much as I do get enthralled learning from him and help out, I, like a lot of people are pretty happy when taking a break or done for the day since I could do practically whatever the heck I want, such as goof around with Dawn and Archie, and since I'm with them few people do question the antics we do. Well I grew to barely give a damn about what people think when I'm 'kidding around' anymore when I'm not alone. I sometimes asked if Eddie wanna join which he found weird. I admit to him that at 13 I use to reckon that I shouldn't play since I believed I should act completely 'grown up' but decided not to care being silly when I'm with my brothers when possible. It's what I like about being a kid or spending time with kids. He was reluctant until I mentioned baseball and football. He is good at it, he just sometimes get a little to carried away since he gave a few powerful pitches that caused the bat to fly_ _out of Archie's hands or  have Dawn dodge away from the ball for good reasons since the ball easily shot through an old fence we use as a catcher and threw the pigskin fast enough to cause friction burns. It was still fun though_ _._

_He told me I handled the games I play with my brothers and some of his harsher talks better than most girls he knew. I told him that I played 'boyish' sports and games for as long and I could remember coming from a sports-loving dad. When my mom want to relax for the day yet my Archie and I are still filled with energy, I would wear some old overalls and mess around the same way as they would I'm a tomboy and did a lot of things that did got a bunch of girls freaked out about, but I tried not to let my mom know. I once spilled in third-grade class a collection of dead lizards I got from an old cat who gave those me as a sign of thank you for feeding him after school. All the girls and some boys screamed and ran away to the corner of the room as if I was the boogeyman. He laughed and told me he too had a habit of collecting small animals as a kid. We grew to have more full out conversations to the point we do at times lose track._

_H_ _e was someone I could chat about things that I genuinely like besides the stuff I tell my colleagues at school. Sure I occasionally like to rant my troubles towards someone or write it on paper and there are somethings my peers and can talk that we have interests in but I_ _like to talk about something that makes me happy without some snarky comment or some shit. Something that they may consider retro, which it is but it does make me smile. Eddie is the person I could talk about those things without shame and mostly feel a way I don't think I've felt in a long time._

_We found we both have a love for the movie and show classics, have some similar taste in music, and both have some history with the theatre. I told him that in elementary school I was a theatre brat who inherited that love for  acting the stage from my mom, while he told me he was a part-time seamster at a community theatre who did occasionally took some parts due to their occasional need of extra actors or need of a particular actor that closely fits one of their characters' description. I told him that I even one-time got a major part of the play which was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Having the part of being a girl who got herself in a world where chaos and madness is the norm, the irony._

_Eddie asked me why I quit since I made it sound like I loved it, which I did. I told him I quit being part of drama club after my mom not apart of my life anymore and my dad wasn't often in it the way he use to as well so I had to take care of my brothers is what I told him. Which is true though..._

_Eddie admits to me that his mother was no longer apart of his life when he was still small. He remember his mother often encouraging for him to get out the house. His mother was prone to work until she exhausts herself asleep, actually was often tired and coughing. There was one day he couldn't wake her up. He waited some time for her to open her eyes, anything until some men came into where he lived told him his mother was very sleepy and there was somewhere where she needs to be brought to and he needs to got to. That did make my heart sunk. I gave him a hug and not go further down that rabbit hole for both our sake. I guess a hug felt out of nowhere to him that he had adjusted himself to it and gave me one back. It seemed like he hasn't received in a long time, something that I hardly could stand not to have once in a while and was grateful when my brothers gave me a hold when I feel low, especially when the day is tough._

_The depth of how close Eddie brought me close to his chest in his arms reminds me how dad would use to lean deep into the hugs I use to give him before he left, after a long day and sometimes after a frustrating argument with_ mom,  _I mean Terra. He did often push me away when he didn't want my pity. Same with mom. I didn't understand why they did that until I started doing that to my own friends. I apologized to Eddie for bringing up that topic of our moms and giving him a hug without checking it was okay for him. I was lucky he embraced it, though I decided to do so after I ask or when it's usually good receiving more affection._


	18. Should There Be More?

     After seven days she officially became his employee outfitted with what Eddie gave her which he found she looked very cute in. He really like that it brought out more of her feminine features. Emma find she kinda looks like a students of a classy private institution. There was one more thing he wanted her to wear.

    "I know this may seem excessive but I think a bow would be a nice with it,"

    "Okay," 

    "Tell me if it's too tight, I don't want to choke you darling,"

   "Yes Eddie,"

    He mentally pat himself on the back as well as thought of what he finds she'll look good in. She worked in that outfit daily at the shop until her school began again and instead worked on Friday and weekends. Eddie had to readjust his habits since his employee and her siblings would arrive later during the weekdays. So his shop was more often quite and he ate more of his meals alone. That was what convinced him to maybe find some more people to employ. 

   Eddie initially hired another teenager since he thought that the kid may have potential if given the chance, but he didn't put in enough effort. He then hired a woman that's slightly older than him had experience in retail but felt uncomfortable around her since he found out she very recently got a divorce and was quick to flirt or suggest some advances that seems like a fling. 

    The whole process of interviewing and seeing whether the people who applied was up to his standards was irritating to him, which Emma often notices and brings him something to put him in a better mood, such as food, drinks or some suggestions. Her offers does usually make him more pleasant. The way she does it is what he finds similar to the demeanor of a enchanting house wife he would sometimes see looking back on some old sitcoms as well as his fantasies.

    "Thank you Emma," Eddie said as he received some orange juice with a crisp stuffed shell quiche pastry she made that day in the staff room while he was looking over papers. She sat herself at the table between him and Dawn.

  
    "Trying to get some extra assistance, especially since 'prom season' is near?"  
  
    "Yes," he half-lied.  
  
    "So. Have you ever went to prom before?" Emma asked.  
  
    "No, however I have went to a bunch dances. My first time was embarrassing for me because of how bad I was at it, so I practiced. Are you going?"  
  
    "I don't think so," Emma said, "No boys really offered me that before, plus it can be expensive."  
  
    "That's a reason why I don't get why people try to prepare themselves for these dances," Archie said.  
  
     "Well a lot of things that are fun that are expensive such as an amusement park or a trip to a resort. It's an experience that people try out to see whether or not they like it and are willing to try it again. Though I'm still not going."

    After they finished eating, as usual, Emma told her brothers to stay safe and holler if there's any trouble before she kissed her brother's cheeks. He remembered when she first did that to him as well as how lovingly his mother would do that as well for him. Her soft lips looked so desirable to feel to him, though he restrained himself.

    He was getting second thoughts about hiring more people, then again Emma did brought up a point. Since it's about near spring there will likely be a lot of people, especially teenagers preparing for their special day. While he could turn them down he doesn't want to turn down too many that it could effect his commerce, yet didn't want him not Emma to be overworked by their customers.He did eventually found two individuals who were decent individuals and workers. A guy name Kyle who's going to return to school and take college courses during the session in the summer, and a woman name Alexa who currently shares an apartment with her friends from high school and occasionally takes music gigs.   
    It was less lonely at his store but he could barely hold a conversation with them other than the ones that's to be expected between employers and employees. Beyond his efforts to come off as charming and diligent, he was often awkward when it came to casual or intimate conversations and relations.   
    He was often genuinely glad to see Emma and her brothers which made it obvious to both Alexa and Kyle who their boss's favors. He even had Emma as 'Employee of the Month' despite not working full shifts most of the week. This made his new workers secretly joke that he used it as an excuse to have her picture, which was not false, Eddie even had her picture next to his bed without Emma's knowledge. Regardless, the two were nice to her and found some things in common. Alexa got Emma become more engaged in her love of music, while Kyle occasionally helped her with some of her subjects and assignments.

    This made Eddie felt an urge for the two to leave when they interacted with Emma, taking a good period of time she would give to him before they came, but didn't fire them since he found it would come off as weird or suspicious of him if he did despite them doing their jobs sufficiently. He anticipated the moment when they eventually resign.


	19. Journal Entry # 5

_Dear Friend,_

_I didn't expect that things at work would get even better. First Eddie, my boss, now my coworkers. Of all the chances. Kyle and Alexa are cool people who occasionally makes me feel like I have older siblings. I heard some of Alexa's soundtracks and I instantly got hooked. I actually brought Jared to where I work to meet her, plus he's  been yacking at me about wondering where I've been  going  to that takes a lot of my time even if  he also have a part-time job he goes to everyday. He was kind of surprised I regularly go somewhere fancy and to see me look 'not-so-boyish.' Though what was the biggest shocker for him was when he first saw her. A picture of her. Boy he went space cadet on me, though I'm not too surprise since Alexa is indeed a beauty with her teal colored eyes, slender heart shape face, flawless porcelain skin, and interesting mix of looking mature yet very capable of causing some fun. I brushed him up on how to act around her so he hopefully have a smoother than how I acted when I came to the shop. Like me, we have crushes that are too old for us, at least for now but I would want them to see his good side, which he does have a lot, before they see how much of a goober he can be._

_Maybe I shouldn't  be too bothered about that since there's  some goofballs there too. Beside the munchkins, there's_ _Kyle, who can be an overgrown man-child.  He's often immature during our breaks, but then again it's fun to be so when you can. He's also a smart guy who is helpful with some of the classes I'm on the fine line between passing of failing such as chemistry and trigonometry. He even can handle Archie's shittyness (in a good way). They found some amusing ways to toy around with and best each other. The two somehow ended up having some sort of project collaboration despite how little effort my bro usually places in cooperating, even with me occasionally. Archie still nags at Kyle a lot, though who doesn't he nags at. One thing that surprises me is that he may take a liking to him and Archie practically likes no one. Any this year has been a big change for me and a change that I like._

     _Since Archie became more involved with someone that have similar interests as him I decided to have Dawn spend more time with me and asked if he wants to learn how to play some tunes which he agreed. I taught him on my old ukulele. I wished we had another but the one that dad use to have was smashed out of rage. A lot of things that reminded Mitch of Terra was destroyed. Anyway, I tried learning how to play Alex's guitar which had more chords so it would take me a while to be able to actually play a song on it. She also helped me  and Jared with singing since she said I was decent  and that Jared's good though we still have some room for improvement. Alexa is a pretty good instructor and made me decide to question of she ever thought of giving lessons for revenue. She gave us a couple reasons why she doesn't. She shares a car with her roommates/bandmates so it would be a challenge for her to compromise a good schedule for her to see her 'students'. She also doesn't finds it a good idea for her  student' to regularly visits the shared house she lives in because it often gets loud there._

_Since she took that option off the table Lexi instead decided to use her other talents. She had some experience with the thread when helping her aunt and as a theatrical tech student. After she finished her humanists requirements was completed she put  it to use with her band, and now her job. Her design are eccentric though she did told me it's a tactic many musicians use to stand out beside their music and grab people attention, which makes sense. We asked Eddie if he wanted to learn to play some music. He first showed off and we clapped in response. I'm not surprised that he's able to sing the types of songs he know very with it since he does have a charming voice that fits with those. He took on trying to learn to ukulele from me though I have to admit I don't think I did too well._ _He did get better but I think it's because he's great at a lot of things he practiced a lot at._

_Alexa thinks he could  improve it he wasn't too invested in being in control but I think I see where it could have come from since I can be a control freak myself. I think I may have been one for as long as I could remember but especially when my parents split. I was often angry, frustrated, and sad and  feel like everything was crumbling or just too... I was so desperate to find something that I would manage that I... Ugh. I feel guilty how unbearable I must have been. I feel wrong for how much I must constrain a lot of people especially my brothers. I must be a reason why we hardly have friends. I try to keep myself in check but I don't think it's enough. I just try to do better and be better._


	20. Chapter 20

Not long after Alexa and Kyle were hired, the shop received a swarm of orders from several high schools and middle schools to adjust or re-fashion dresses and suits for their special night. It was a pretty hectic time, so the breaks were further appreciated. Emma was asked about prom again and she respond with the similar answers to them as she did with Eddie. 

"That's understandable," Alexa said, "though there are several options to take if you eventually become interested in going to one. The person doesn't have to be a any one you like-like, they could be a friend. I went to two with a guy friend."

"Same," said Kyle, "though I just went to one with a friend who's a girl. We also divided up what we'll pay on for that time. Though you could be lucky, someone may pay for everything. Otherwise pay them back later in some way."

"What about the dress?" Emma questioned.

"It doesn't have to new, though it does depends on how it looks or if you could change it."

"Well, I don't think I have a dress that can fit me anymore, I sold my old ones at a yard sale before we moved."

"Really,"

"Yes, a. My family rarely buy clothes unless it's absolutely necessary. I even trade shirts with my brothers since the school doesn't mind that girls wear crop tops."

"I find there's a differences between absolutely necessary and-"

"Please just stop," Emma interrupted, which they did.

In the noon Alexa and Kyle suggest they go out to eat, being their treat. She declined but suggested to give that offer to her brothers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am, thank you for the offer though and thank you for taking that to Archie and Dawn instead," Emma said as she was given her brother's lunch box, hugged the two boys and put the food in the fridge. 

She asked Eddie what he would like her to make for his lunch. He said yes but maybe something simple so they could spend most of of their break doing something else. He said maybe she should make brought for both of them as he set up the table and brought out some non-alcoholic grape cider. She still brought herself the lunch she made for herself in the morning which was a small one with plain lettuce, a sliced up egg, and one Apple she took from her school free of charge. She put the other plate, forks, spoon and knife away.

"Your upset about what she said?"

"Kinda, though, um I overreacted, I have no excuse."

"Darling, your weren't too rude, there are times when someone needs to be told to when their talking about something personally uncomfortable and to stop,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome,"

"Eddie, I know you told me your mother is a seamstress but what else made you interested in making formal wear?"

"Well, I wasn't paid very much seeing up the costumes and fashion outside of formal wear can change fast. I wasn't interested in making something that's dull or just... What should I say? I just don't want to do some types of clothing that I don't approve very often. Plus people, especially ladies for their wedding day seems to act more appreciative than any other occupation I had before and it's nice receiving praise and appreciation at least once in a while,"

"Your right,"

"It's still is, though I would like eventually be one of those men who have a woman that's so excited about the day they'll marry and live out their lives together,"

"I hope to have that too someday as well, though love is a responsibility. I hope the man that I would love is a good one who would be content being with me and the family we make and have together. Someone who I would continue to be with, continue to have care for each other and our family, and would also put effort in giving our children the chance to live better lives and be better than us."

"That's wonderful,"

"Yeah, I really want that, though I'm not sure how likely it is to have that, sure there are many fish in the sea, though it's not easy to find the right one, if there is such a thing. Divorced seems to be growing more common these days almost like a trend. I'm sorry I'm going emo again."

"No, it alright, your right. Which is too bad. It can be hard for those kids to have their parent split."

"Indeed, even when you know where their problem are coming from or reason why they're separating. For some it doesn't make it any less painful when it happens and what comes after that."

"Hey," Eddie said getting closer to comfort her. He brought her close like she did for him before.

"Thank you I needed that,"

"Emma, I know the past can be painful and you may repeating feel that when you are reminded of it. Don't look at that, focus on what's ahead."

"Okay," she said curving a small smile and embracing him again.


	21. Chapter 21

   Eddie and Emma steered away from talking about subjects that made them uncomfortable but he did want to help her even though he doesn't completely understand. Though when it involves Mitch, he doesn't think it's good. Eddie doesn't think highly of the man who took enjoyment isolating, humiliating and beating the crap out him and laughed while he's being dumped in many terms: tackled, disposed of, deserted, thrown garbage on, and even excreted on.

   As if he didn't have enough inflicted on him back when he felt like nothing belonged to him. No home, no friends, no one he considers family that's still alive. He didn't even feel any ownership over his body and mind. He didn't want his body and mind since it was often violated, manipulated, used and abused. He wanted to be someone else and have another life. He desires the life he saw on screen, especially Leave it to Beaver, starring a kid who to him had everything. A beautiful mother, a caring and advising father, a cool brother to often hang around with, a lot of friends, and a comical mini adventurous life. Sure the kid he sees in the t.v. get into trouble, mischief or other issues but he ends up having a clean conclusion in the end. It looked like heaven compared to what he had to go through.

   He hated when the show ends and the TV is turned off. That is when his cruel reality comes back to attack him. Eddie thought he'll eventually die because of his abusers, a gang member, a cop, a knife fight, shootout, or when he got sick and tired of his existence that he'll off himself but it didn't turn out that way. Not long after the day he met little Emma, the illegal operations of the mob he was forced to be with was found out. He was cuffed, physically inspected, and interrogated. He absolutely hated those. To be stripped down and have men move their hands up and down his body was absolutely revolting to him. He screamed, cursed, try to wriggle out of their grasp, beg, any random decisions to try to make it stop. He preferred to be walloped or whacked rather than be unwillingly be touched for long moments of time and have that repeatably done to him.

     At the mercy of these men who to would affect what would happen to him, he tried to say things he believed they would want them to hear until they mention the about marks around his thigh. He felt he was further in the corner until they brought further documents and other very sensitive materials that made him want to hurl, be put out of his misery, or just have a stampede killing spree. He attempted to be in denial but they all looked at him with states he didn't like. The mental and emotional tension he had from the confrontation, have fabrications/coping devices shredded to push his real ugly existence in front of him, and so many years of severe abuse made him go ballistic. Eddie tackled for a gun and roared his way towards one of his tormentors and exclaimed at the top of his lung, "He's no fucking goddamn  _ **FATHER**_  of  ** _MINE!!_** " before he outright slaughtered the guy with the same eyes as him plus a few other criminals. The walls and floor and wall got a coding of with blood, organs, limbs, chipped up bones and bullets.

    Even though the shit was good as gone, Eddie still wants at it until he was tackled down and sent to a mental hospital. It wasn't the best place to be. A large portion of the staff was okay while others were assholes who didn't really give a damn except to eventually be paid after having to deal with people they view as weird, dangerous or just frustrating to be around. He tried being on good behavior and avoid touchy people so he can get out there as soon as he could. He did have his time extended from when he 'acted out of hand'. While there, the man who helped prevent Eddie from being sent to jail informed him that he'll be given money that they took from the gang like the other men, women, and children who were trafficked. He refused due to the amounts of blood, sweat and tears of innocent people were shed because of the greed of criminals for wealth.

    He was sent into foster care where he didn't feel so welcomed either. He had that reputation of being a violent bastard child still hovering over him so the few who took him before either had a little fear, pity and/or just tolerance for him until he eventually left is what he believed. He also had foster siblings but he didn't know how to interact with them due to how unusual his circumstances was before he was brought into the system. He later was sent to a house at a town where he had a childhood with his mom. He decided to go where they lived only to find a junkyard now occupy that land. He went in, awestruck that the small makeshift neighborhood he used to race through when he was little was gone. He met with the couple who own the junkyard. They explained what happened the shanty towns were condemned by the city and that the people who forced to move out. 

    "I'm sorry,"

   "Your not, you don't know what it's like not having a home in such a long time only to find every last bit of it is gone," he roared at the man before he backed the junkyard owner into the shed.

   That's when Eddie stared at what was through the window. The man's wife who saw what he gazed at she brought it out to give it to him. 

    "Um, here you go, just don't hurt my husband anymore please," the lady said.

   Eddie let the man go and received the device. It was beaten and worn down but he saw some distinct marks on in including his mother's surname,  **Gluskin.**

    "Where did you? How?" Eddie question.

    "We found it not long after the junkyard was made. We decided to try to fix the old thing though no such luck. Do you still want to keep it?" 

    "Yes," Eddie said before he left.

That was the day he decided to leave since he found there was nothing left for him at that town. Death did not loom over like it did before but it felt like it could again. The homeless were easy targets for muggers, traffickers, and anyone who could treat a person as if they were items, a fighting dummy or garbage. They were also often exposed to cruelties even from mother nature simply because there were times they often couldn't afford shelter. Drugs or alcohol were commonly used by people who had no homes and want to numb themselves of their misery or distract themselves from the rest of the world, at least 40 percent of the ones he met use that. It was tempting for him but he didn't since he didn't want to take a chance of overusing those things to the point he causes himself to become a corpse on the street or as vulnerable as he was. He initially thought of catching a train to go to the countryside where he could hunt for his food like he did since he was eight years old or rear livestock for a farmer, though made a different decision that led him to have a lot more than what he had before.

    Even though he somehow made it, the trail he went through was a trail he wouldn't wish for most people to go through. He didn't want Emma to wind up killed or messed up by a lot of what he had to face. He didn't like the idea that he may no longer see her and not know if she's okay. He didn't want to lose someone who made him feel felt a form of belonging he hadn't felt in a very long time and an occasional happiness he didn't want to give up.


	22. Disturbance

        Eddie decided to confront Mitch near the evening. He planned on catching him at another place, time and condition that he often dealt with guys he had a bone to pick with, but the more suspicious he grew of one of the bullies he had before his adolescence, the more Eddie craved to thrash Mitch around like a rag doll. He went towards the ghetto and noticed Jared, he was going to stop him to know where exactly the McGregors' household is until they heard sirens and saw group of cars passed, a weight of dread fell onto them. They  chased the flashing lights and the vehicular wails, Eddie with more speed and urgency.

    Jared almost immediately knew which house the authorities stopped at which made him run more intensely and pray that the worst didn't happen. He was less anxious when he saw that the three sibling were alive and not so scathed, but was not happy at all to see them being dragged away from each other. The Mcgregors were stunned, freaked out, angry and in a mode of fight or flight from the authorities who bolted towards them and drag them out of the house. They were screaming, shouting incoherently, kicking and squirming to try to get away. There seem to be hardly any difference in how any four of the McGregors were being treated except Mitch was cuffed and expected to be sent to trial and possibly go to prison while the kids were to be brought to separate facilities or foster homes. All of them restrained and were taken against their will.

    They and went onto the yard, not caring about an cop's demands toward them to leave the scene. Eddie flipped him to the ground with a mere strike which made other policemen tried to contain the two guys. It was a resort of action Jared did not want to happen.  Jared tried to the reach the agents of the Child Protective Services (CPS) to try to talk to them, but things went out of hand. Jared was torn between helping his friends and not wanting to burden his financially struggling parents with a fine for intervention with enforcers business or be sent to juvie which could make his life tougher than it is, or worse, but he ended up being taken. 

    After they were detained, police came to a remote area they threw Jared out. He fell onto the tar, and instantly got in mind to try to get away, but as soon as he lifted his head a foot was sunk into his chin. They crowded over Jared that all of their shadows shrouded him as they continued to punch and kick him around with blood spats falling from his wounds, shedding onto the ground. Mitch yelled them to stop. He soon quit and thought, 'what was the point?' Mitch did believe they would not stop massacring Jared until he was roadkill and they would not listen to a plea, that was what he did and recently did. Mitch could not do anything. He was reminded his fiendish younger-self believing the infliction of pain he caused to be a way to display dominance and a way stay within the small gang that he was apart of. A stupid mentality he had as he targeted those 'who don't belong,' even though belonging was the purpose he was with a bunch of fucking delinquents. He looked back at Jared lying on the side of the road in dirt feeling the extra weight of his guilt, self-hatred, uselessness, and insigificance.

    Eddie woke up in a cell, at a police station, still feeling the effects of being shocked by a bunch of tasers with some of parts of his limbs still experiencing muscle contractions and spasms. He overheard what the police saying derogatory languages and what they did to Jared.

    "Swines," Eddie hissed.

    He then turned to find Mitch in his sight but out of reach due to the bars that separates them from each other and Mitch kept as much distance as he could from Gluskin. Mitch may not value his life very much but he did not want an agonizing death by the man who very capable and bent on that intent.

Those icy blue eyes stared at him with intense anger, loathe, blood thirst, and malice.

    "Long time no see Bitchy Mitch,"

   What Eddie said made Mitch stomach dropped and him try to further scrape himself deeper into the corner.

    "I should've listen to my gut sooner to go after you, you fucking waste of existence and make you suffer as if your in hell l until you actually go there shortly after. Maybe I'll get plenty of times to do that and give you more than what I owe you," Eddie said with a smile that rivals the devil at the end of his sentence to Mitch.

    When he was found to have regained conciousness, the police took him to be questioned and Mitch let out a breathy sigh. Mitch then shakes his sleeve to try to get something that was in it that he hardly took attention to when he woke up from a hangover and found what he did not want in his house.

    What fell into his hand was a very compact crumpled up and torn piece of paper, that was a letter for him.

_Dad,_

_We know you are in pain from so much fighting end up having mom leaving us but we're in pain too. We needed each other more than ever but it feels like your somewhere else and prefer to be there than with us. You tell us over and over and over that you're sorry but... We hear your wails but... how can we help you? We often don't know how to deal with what we're feeling either? Dad, when do you think we'll stop feeling this way? We hate this, we hate this so much. We miss how we were. We miss often smiling and laughing often. We miss being each other grasp happy rather than be angry or crying deep in them. We-_

He didn't have all of it though he was in tears and grieving over what bad things he did do and what good things he didn't do, grieving how things were with his children, grieving that he may never be able to fix it


	23. Interrogation

    Eddie was cuffed to a table and demanded to tell about his association with McGregors.

    He instead said "Where's Jared? Where did you left him?"

    "Hey, I'm the one who you are supposed to give the answers to what I say,"

    "'I'm the one you are supposed to give answers to what I say' and ignore you guys-"

    "Stop being a goddamn smartass you fucking bastard!" yelled the one who interrogated Eddie as he punched him.

    Eddie ended up smiling and cracking up.

    The fuzz lurched over and tick-fully snared "What's so funny you freaking he-,"

    Eddie rammed his head into the interrogator's.

    "Fuck!" he shrieked grabbing his bloody busted nose. 

    The 'bad cop' wanted to continue to wail on Eddie but another policeman took the him away as if he was a pouty brat which made Eddie further laugh in a derange way. Eddie was then approached by the 'good cop.'

    "Pwah, fucking pests, hiding from the law behind a uniform. A crooked people going after supposed crooked people."

    "Your right it's hypocritical, and dangerous for people who was given an authority to contradict its purpose of the position that was given. Police are suppose to law enforcers who are meant to serve and protect. We aren't suppose to kill unless as a last resort to defend."

    "So your by the book boy scout kind of copper or are you pretending to be that," Eddie said.

    "I came in to try to improve the law enforcement in this city,"

    "Good luck on that,"

    "Your pretty doubtful on that aren't you, not all police are bad but like many occupations a handful of people can really tarnish it and make it hard for those who actually have good intentions,"

    "-ch"

    "So we found that you hired Mr. Mcgregor's daughter, Emma, for over a month. Did you assume there was an issue with Mitch McGregor? Is it based on reasons similar to what Mr. McGregor is being charged for? If so when and why did you not inform us sooner instead of-"

    "I wanted to deal with Mitch myself. I didn't find Emma, ... Archie or Dawn... I mean those didn't kids deserve what they've been going through yet I didn't want a bunch of strangers to get involved and have what recently just happened to them. Yeah they are away from that shit and I want them to be away from him, but not like that. You weren't there to see their outrage or horror. You didn't see them try to go tooth-and-nail and race out of a bunch of stifling arms to try to reach each other only to be scared that they'll not see each other again. It... sucks," Eddie let out, thinking of the fading image of what he can remember of his mother. He breathe in and out finding that emotionally draining to admit.

     "I'm-"

    "Don't you dare say sorry, please,"


	24. Phone Calls

    Eddie was allowed go home but would have to eventually arrive at court on the date scheduled for his trial. Though he had other things he was more concerned about. He went to his home and work to hear the voice messages. 

     He heard Emma who was at a call box after she got away from the agent who was taking her to the hospital for her injuries she gotten from the fight she had with Mitch which was the worst she had with him. She got away from the agents when she became physical and out of fear of crashing the social service workers stopped at the curb to call for back up or a more secure vehicle to have her be taken in. They tried to keep her in the back to not reach the car's front doors but she squeezed between their seats and wrestle her way out. The social workers ended up chasing a panicking, battered up adolescent girl before she tried to barricade her self in a phone booth, put some coins in the slot, and dial the numbers she had memorized. She ended up dialing Eddie's number since she was rushing, and despite that he wasn't there to pick up she let out her words.

    "Please, p-please *sob* help *gulp* *pant* do you know where did they take them? Do you know where- they are? I need to know where baby brothers are. I need to be with them! *pant* Please. Please! Augh!-"

    What he heard was unsettling to him and made him look further on his voice mailbox to see if there anything else sent to him. Nothing else but commerce which made him nearly bust the machine up beyond recognition. He ended up calling his other employees.

     Alexa told him, "I received a call from Dawn and Emma since he had our phone number taped in his shoe and the people who fostered allowed him to use the phone. He told me what happened. Is Jared okay? D-"

    "Alexa, please don't tell them while they're going through so much already?"

    "What? Don't- um? You mean... My god,"

    Eddie hung up on Alexa before she could tell where Emma called her from. He then dialed Kyle's number and he responded. He was still talking to Archie and was also informed to what happened. Alexa then called Eddie again and when he didn't pick up she got to Kyle and merged into the conversation. She was very pissed at Eddie and demanded more from him including his knowledge involving Mitch. She didn't fully believed he came to where the McGregors were just because of a gut feeling. All three of them jumped on Eddie on that as well as wondered what else had he hide and intended. He did not like to be cornered or jumped on in any form. From being interrogated at the police station to being interrogated in his own house by a loud mouth kid and two young adults. Eddie lost his temper and repeatably smashed his telephone the small table it was on gave out.


	25. Chapter 25

    Emma was brought to her first intended destination after she was strapped on a rolling table. She made a scene her roaring and kicking and her excessive attempts to not be restrained. She hated being at a hospital, especially in the manner they got her in. It reminded her of particular previous time she brought to the hospital after her body eventually give way from the extreme shift of responsibility she tried to take for her family with hardly any time she gave to take care of herself. She balled and and wanted to get off, want to get out, she wanted those memories out of her head but they just kept going.

    She did not make it easy for the doctor to examine and treat her that she was given knock out gas for him to do so. Water still streamed from her swollen sockets as she remembered another time when she was brought lower than she thought she could go.

    Back the doctor that checked her dismissed the neglect of her health to be due to a fad but she didn't give a damn about that. She was pissed that her silent cries was shouldered off that way and was even more angry when she heard Mitch said, "I'm sorry."

    He overused and abused those words so often that it lost meaning for her and instead aggravates her. As if those words can simply brush what he does under a rug. The tension of her horrible emotions ended up exploding into his face.

    At the top her lungs she excessively screamed "I HATE YOU!" and other things she could hardly remember because she was so angry. She expelled her qualms for what felt so long to them until her voice was raspy, her face was very red, her nails clenched deep enough to piece her skin and she was heavily inhaling and exhaling finding it to be a large amount the muscle up.

    Instead of changing his ways for the better he changed his ways for the worse. The way they engaged into the ignition was that similar to the feuds Mitch had with Isabelle but more vengeful. Emma mostly felt like she and her brothers was demoted from his sons and daughter, to housekeepers, to someone who he takes his issues on both verbally and sometimes physically. She use to feel guilty what she said but grew to resent him and actually mean the words that comes out of her mouth. Their relation became so broken that their interactions usually end up being aggressive conflicts instead of any conservation or any compromise. Kindness from him grew to be sparse random occasions that she questions or knew came from pity often for the trouble he caused instead of something that normally happens. It disgust her to think that Mitch use to be someone she really looked up to and felt she was cherished by. It made her feel like the person she once valued as her father is a separate entity from the guy she calls Mitch who often pity himself yet make himself become wasted. She wished they were two completely different people so most of the memories and man she once found good didn't become tarnished to her..

    That frustration gradually spilled deeper into her life that she gotten into fights at schools and have negative comments and rumors built up about her. She ended up often going to the office. At home or during the drive Mitch complain and antagonize her, how much she change to and awful person from that sweet little girl she use to be which made Emma want to hit or run away from him. Those attempts all backfired on her. Same with what she did with her issues with her bullies and being an unpleasant person. The only thing that she felt helped her not to be swept too far in the chaos was her brothers who are those she knows loves her and therefore have those feelings in return.

    The McGregors moved after several threats of evictions. It seem to be where they could have a fresh start. She came to school nervous that she would screw things up and go into that ugly cycle at school until she met Jared who lend her out a chance of a bond and for things to feel a little more easier. It was something she lost with so many people in her hometown and scared to search for on her own. Jared and his parents despite how little things they have gave Emma and her siblings something that made them feel like they are floating more often than drowning and gasping the air as often as they could.

    They gradually found some sort of thing they believed they could mostly handle in the chaos. After years of floating and doggy paddling, it became a routine that to an extent made Archie and Emma desensitized to the struggles, pain, and fear they previously felt before. For Dawn he mostly grew up under the conditions his siblings disdain and was too little to remember what his biological mother was like, though he guessed it may be for the best.

    Emma felt like she had further good changes when she met and grew close to Gluskin since they had a lot of things in common yet felt Eddie have seniority over her with what he survived and thrived on. She felt that he was a guide for her who taught how to travel better. Then Alexa and Kyle became apart of the crew. She felt she was on a secure ship until it dispersed and she fell into the depths.

    She woke up with most of her physical wounds covered and the doctor informing her about her condition. She had orbital features and would eventually have a procedure around her right eye after the swelling goes down, some concussions, the choke hold wasn't enough to have caused brain damage,her breathing's fine, and her bruises would fade away in a few weeks and for her scars it depends. The CPS allowed Emma one call and she talked to Alexa who mentioned that she got a hold of Dawn who foster parents allowed him to use their phone. She was glad to hear that she was allowed to call someone he knows but was still suspicious of since she doesn't trust people she doesn't personally know. Alexa gave Emma number of the house that Dawn was at which she thanked Alexa for before she was pulled away. She was prescribed medications, some for "mental reasons."

    Emma was later sent to a couple who already had a lot of children under their care. She believed that they did this for money. It made her feel bitter and want to be somewhere else. She was going to use the phone but they didn't want her to take up their line. She hit the woman with the handset and her husband dragged Emma to a bedroom to be locked away while he patch his wife's bleeding forehead. She cussed while she pummel the door which made him feel that she may be too wild and dangerous for them to handle.

    The CPS was called back and they took her again. The CPS woman had half a mind for Emma to be sent to a psychiatric ward but her colleague insist not to do so. Emma was driven further from the county she had lived in. She was later given to a plantation family who initially stared with an 'oh my gosh!' expression, which annoyed her and expect would likely have at school too, though the family did not expect what she got would be that bad. They welcomed her in and received a meal after a long day. They told her they usually wake up early in the morning to have a hardy meal and hardy working before the kids go to school though she could rest a little longer tonight and adjust to their habits and home.

    As kind as they were, she felt like a visitor that came unwillingly. A few of her possessions were given to her and most of it was gone. She went to the bedroom that was made for her as well as a towel for her to use. She didn't unpack her things since she didn't think she'll be there for long. After she took a shower, she replaced her wet bandages, then crawled her blankets. She was turn her heads only to remember she was not where her brothers are to tuck them in the way she had religiously done for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Gripe: 
> 
> I do not like CPS, sure like many organizations there are some good people involved with it but I find the cons outweigh the pros with it or like a lot of things a handful can really ruin it. In the US there's unfortunately too many laws or policies that can get kids taken away from their parents even if they are good, such as if you leave them in the car alone for five minutes, Boom! there right one your tail and try to get them away or shit like that. If CPS is at the door if they do not have a warrant you you have the right for them to not go in but if they do they will make a decision of whether or not they'll take the kids away just like that. Some would even go low to even try to pressure parents to get in which is god damn horrible. Like fuck, they''l even take away parenting rights for not just people who are abusive but people who do not deserve that or just was not know how to handle those guys.
> 
> Also the foster care in many places are corrupt. Most who are sent there plus at orphanages aren't orphans. Many have parents who are alive but either are abusive, neglectful, not able to take care of them, which are pretty legitimate reasons, though some parents have children taken from their custody against their will or were tricked. A lot of these kids loose most their possessions if they have any even if it's suppose to be in storage for them to have later on and many who aren't adopted usually have few things to help support themselves. Some "foster parents" even use the money that's suppose to be for the kids are instead use by those adults to pay off mortgages or other shit.
> 
> Yeah nothing perfect and any thing have flaws but I find some things it you can need to be pointed out and have a reaction. PS even if something have a bad reputation don't go out of the way to be vile. It rarely helps that issue, in comparison to something that planned out carefully. As I mention before there are usually at least some people who have good intentions involve with these systems and that's why I also find this issue should be dissected carefully if done.


	26. Chapter 26

    Emma was brought to her first intended destination after she was strapped on a rolling table. She made a scene her roaring and kicking and her excessive attempts to not be restrained. She hated being at a hospital, especially in the manner they got her in. It reminded her of particular previous time she brought to the hospital after her body eventually give way from the extreme shift of responsibility she tried to take for her family with hardly any time she gave to take care of herself. She balled and and wanted to get off, want to get out, she wanted those memories out of her head but they just kept going.

    She did not make it easy for the doctor to examine and treat her that she was given knock out gas for him to do so. Water still streamed from her swollen sockets as she remembered another time when she was brought lower than she thought she could go.

    Back the doctor that checked her dismissed the neglect of her health to be due to a fad but she didn't give a damn about that. She was pissed that her silent cries was shouldered off that way and was even more angry when she heard Mitch said, "I'm sorry."

    He overused and abused those words so often that it lost meaning for her and instead aggravates her. As if those words can simply brush what he does under a rug. The tension of her horrible emotions ended up exploding into his face.

    At the top her lungs she excessively screamed "I HATE YOU!" and other things she could hardly remember because she was so angry. She expelled her qualms for what felt so long to them until her voice was raspy, her face was very red, her nails clenched deep enough to piece her skin and she was heavily inhaling and exhaling finding it to be a large amount the muscle up.

    Instead of changing his ways for the better he changed his ways for the worse. She mostly felt like she and her brothers was demoted from his sons and daughter, to housekeepers, to someone who he takes his issues on both verbally and sometimes physically. She use to feel guilty what she said but grew to resent him and actually mean the words that comes out of her mouth. Their relation became so broken that their interactions usually end up being aggressive conflicts instead of any conservation or any compromise. Kindness from him grew to be sparse random occasions that she questions or knew came from pity often for the trouble he caused instead of something that normally happens. It disgust her to think that Mitch use to be someone she really looked up to and felt she was cherished by. It made her feel like the man she once valued as her father is a separate entity from the man she calls Mitch who often pity himself yet make himself become wasted. She wished they were two completely different people so most of the memories and man she once found good didn't become tarnished to her.

    That frustration gradually spilled deeper into her life that she gotten into fights at schools and have negative comments and rumors built up about her. She ended up often going to the office. At home or during the drive Mitch complain and antagonize her, how much she change to and awful person from that sweet little girl she use to be which made Emma want to hit or run away from him. Those attempts all backfired on her. Same with what she did with her issues with her bullies and being an unpleasant person. The only thing that she felt helped her not to be swept too far in the chaos was her brothers who are those she knows loves her and therefore have those feelings in return.

    The McGregors moved after several threats of evictions. It seem to be where they could have a fresh start. She came to school nervous that she would screw things up and go into that ugly cycle at school until she met Jared who lend her out a chance of a bond and for things to feel a little more easier. It was something she lost with so many people in her hometown and scared to search for on her own. Jared and his parents despite how little things they have gave Emma and her siblings something that made them feel like they are floating more often than drowning and gasping the air as often as they could.

    They gradually found some sort of thing they believed they could mostly handle in the chaos. After years of floating and doggy paddling, it became a routine that to an extent made Achie and Emma desensitized to the struggles, pain, and fear they previously felt before. For Dawn he mostly grew up under the conditions his siblings disdain and was too little to remember what his biological mother was like, though he guessed it may be for the best.

    Emma felt like she had further good changes when she met and grew close to Gluskin since they had a lot of things in common yet felt Eddie have seniority over her with what he survived and thrived on. She felt that he was a guide for her who taught how to travel better. Then Alexa and Kyle became apart of the crew. She felt she was on a secure ship until it dispersed and she fell into the depths.

She woke up with most of her physical wounds covered and the doctor informing her about her condition. She received orbital fractures and would eventually have a procedure to around her right eye after the swelling goes down, and her bruises would fade away in a few weeks and for her scars it depends. The CPS allowed Emma one call and she talked to Alexa who mentioned that she got a hold of Dawn who foster parents allowed him to use their phone. She was glad to hear that she was allowed to call someone he knows but was still suspicious of since she doesn't trust people she doesn't personally know. Alexa gave Emma number of the house that Dawn was at which she thanked Alexa for before she was pulled away. She was prescribed medications, some for "mental reasons."

Emma was later sent to a couple who already had a lot of children under their care. She believed that they did this for money. It made her feel bitter and want to be somewhere else. She was going to use the phone but they didn't want her to take up their line. She hit the woman with the handset and her husband dragged Emma to a bedroom to be locked away while he patch his wife's bleeding forehead. She cussed while she pummel the door which made him feel that she may be too wild and dangerous for them to handle.

The CPS was called back and they took her again. The CPS woman had half a mind for Emma to be sent to a psychiatric ward but her colleague insist not to do so. Emma was driven further from the county she had lived in. She was later given to a plantation family who initially stared with an 'oh my gosh!' expression, which annoyed her and expect would likely have at school too, though the family did not expect what she got would be that bad. They welcomed her in and received a meal after a long day. They told her they usually wake up early in the morning to have a hardy meal and hardy working before the kids go to school though she could rest a little longer tonight and adjust to their habits and home.

As kind as they were, she felt like a visitor that came unwillingly. A few of her possessions were given to her and most of it was gone. She went to the bedroom that was made for her as well as a towel for her to use. She didn't unpack her things since she didn't think she'll be there for long. After she took a shower, she replaced her wet bandages, then crawled her blankets. She was turn her heads only to remember she was not where her brothers are to tuck them in the way she had religiously done for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Gripe: 
> 
> I do not like CPS, sure like many organizations there are some good people involved with it but I find the cons outweigh the pros with it or like a lot of things a handful can really ruin it. In the US there's unfortunately too many laws or policies that can get kids taken away from their parents even if they are good, such as if you leave them in the car alone for five minutes, Boom! there right one your tail and try to get them away or shit like that. If CPS is at the door if they do not have a warrant you you have the right for them to not go in but if they do they will make a decision of whether or not they'll take the kids away just like that. Some would even go low to even try to pressure parents to get in which is god damn horrible. Like fuck, they''l even take away parenting rights for not just people who are abusive but people who do not deserve that or just was not know how to handle those guys.  
> Also the foster care in many places are corrupt. Most who are sent there plus at orphanages aren't orphans, many have parents who are alive but either are abusive, neglectful, not able to take care of them, which are pretty legitimate reasons, though some parents have children taken from their custody against their will or were tricked. A lot of these kids loose most their possessions if they have any even if it's suppose to be in storage for them to have later on and many who aren't adopted usually have few things to help support themselves. Some "foster parents" even use the money that's suppose to be for the kids are instead use by those adults to pay off mortgages or other shit.  
> Yeah nothing perfect and any thing have flaws but I find some things it you can need to be pointed out and have a reaction. PS even if something have a bad reputation don't go out of the way to be vile. It rarely helps that issue, in comparison to something that planned out carefully. As I mention before there are usually at least some people who have good intentions involve with these systems and that why I also find this issue should be dissected carefully if done.


	27. Say no Evil

    Eddie replaced what he destroyed and stared at the phone for a long while and was very hesitant to pick it up. 

    'Okay this may be a waste, since you may eventually be sent to jail and everything you've worked for would be gone. You'd be on the streets again, be a street rat again with a felony, which would make it harder for you to pick yourself up again. Okay. If you call them again they'll grill you like hell and may be treated, no, will be treated you will be treated like some sort of fucking creep and possibly have more charges against you. Fuck.'

    He then thought of Emma.

    Eddie spent his waking moments  trying to plan out what he was gonna say. He pulled out a pen and paper.

_I know you may not believe me, but I do give a damn about why happen to you guys.'_

    'Is that true?'

_I know what it's like to often live in danger._

     'What are you saying you dumbass?'

 _I knew Mitch_ -

He held his hands to his ears, even though it would do any good for him since the sounds isn't external.

    'What are you gonna do, snitch on us? You know they won't really help you.'

    'Are you going to cry about this to anyone?'

    'Don't tell anyone,"

    'Keep this a secret or else,' 

    'This is our little secret,'

    'Trust me, if anyone knows about you would have eyes on you in a way you don't want. Some could use that to take advantage of you,'

    'Tell anyone and you'll die,'

    'You will be hunted down and suffer if a single word gets out,'

    'Do you really want to show even more people any vulnerability?'

   "Get out. Get out of my fucking head! Get out!" Eddie screamed, he went into a tantrum bashing walls, ripping up clothes, wrecking what was in sight in the staffs room until he was on his knees and look at the rest of his surrounding. He was use to being alone for most of his life,

He was use to being alone for most of his life, he actually had preferred it so he wouldn't get hurt, but now he felt really lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: The voices Eddie hears while during and shortly after withing are from those of his past bullies, gang members, and abusers


	28. Admitting Part 1

    Again Eddie picked up the broken pieces, cleaned his surroundings up, and make some repairs he was able to do before he had a long drive to his house.

    HOME SWEET HOME is what he stared at silently in front of the entrance. He unlocked the door, open it, closed and locked the door behind him, then he went straight to his bedroom landed on his bed and looked at the picture he had on top of his drawer.

    "Darling," he said reaching towards the photo and sat up when in his grasp. He walked to his desk, got out a notepad.

    He had another internal conflict with himself eventually have into trying to jot down what he may hate to disclose but want to if means it would clarify his reasons for his decisions to confront Mitch (though not to the extent of the conflict he was likely to have had). Eddie would had ringed Mitch's throat until his eyes budge out. Mangled his to the point people would have a challenge to even identify him, even identify that the decismated pile of blood, guts, organs and broken bones was even human by just sight alone. It was a dark notion Eddie likes, more than any other kill he had. He regrets not taking Mitch's life but decided it may not be something he should be so focus on despite he found the idea more enjoyable to think of.

    Ripped papers, after papers, after papers. It was not easy for him to find the right words that show or hints to his homicidal desires, suggests anyone else he preferred be kept out of thought, or a particular fixation he had.

    He hardly got any sleep that night, like most of those he had regularly interacted over the time he became the in charge of himself and others as well. Eddie woke up and prep himself for the day at the usual time he does despite how tired he was, and not so enthralled about the idea of being probed for questions by his empIoyees. After several traffic lights he ended up behind a vehicle that carries Emma. She found it was stupid of her to have turn her head due to what her friends and brothers had told her but slowly turned her head back, which made Eddie nervous.

    He followed them and went into the restaurant a minute later. It was crowded, few seats available with a table four six and two chair and the bar were available. She decided that she'll sit at the bar table so the whole family could sit together. 

    "Okay I'll tell the waiter that we're paying for your meal as well,"

    "Thank you," Emma said before Eddie sat next to her.

    Emma turned towards Eddie.

    "Hello Eddie," said in a monotone voice.

    "Hello dar- I mean Emma," he said.

    "Alexa told me how you acted yesterday when they called you, and the questions and suspicions that raised in them," Emma said.

    "Emma," he leaned over the table holding his hand over his mouth before. Adjust his posture though not as high as her head was and admit, "I knew Mitchell," * inhale* *exhale* "For so long I tried to purposely forget him but I didn't like so many I grew to hate if I didn't..."

    "What?"

    "I was not a good person and still think I'm not, but I did grew to care about you, and knowing that you may had..." he began to cry.

    "Eddie,"

    "I should have protected you!" he yelled repeatily.

    He ran out embarrassed seeing other eyes directed towards him. Emma followed him.

    For a tall man he was good at hiding but she eventually found him. She had some experience herself trying her best to ensure that she was away from sight when she was felt emotionally vulnerable, same with her brothers who she occasionally had to look for when things got really bad. she found him in the wood within the surroundings of hedges than remind her of a cage.

    "Eddie," she said. He initially pushed Emma away but held her when he was afraid she would leave. She hugged him in return and kisses him on the cheek. It reminded Eddie of the last time she did it, when she was a little girl. But this time he was glad to receive it and wanted to continue to be with her.


	29. Admitting Part 2

   Emma kind of had mixed feelings about Eddie but mostly felt empathy, sympathy, concern, and care towards him. She didn't know how long she would be there on his lap, in his grasp with his head tucked into her shoulder. Though she continued to have her arms around him. Emma decided message her hand up and down his back the way she remembers Layla would do. Eddie calmed down from the comfort she gave him and continued to consume the attention she gave him. Emma then felt unsettled about possible implications of why Eddie may have had intended to do when he hired her and how bad his actions and past were.

    Emma picked up a walkie talkie Mr. Gables gave her after explaining that his family uses those to help check each other on their progress in the fields. She picked it up and heard Mr. Gables on the other end.

    "Emma, where are you?"

    "I'm with Eddie, I'll be on my way soon," she said.

    "Who's this Eddie fellow you scurried after?"

    "He's my boss, don't worry he's usually a great gentleman. He just felt guilty for what he didn't know would happened, he shouldn't, it was out of his control. I'm sorry I left like that, I just wanted to him about that he shouldn't have to feel that way. It's the least I could for his kindness, generosity, being a pretty good guide, and making his shop like another home for my friends, siblings and I."

    "Emma, may I talk to him," Eddie asked.

    "Sure" Emma said and have the cellphone in compliance.

    "Sir, I'll walk her to you and your family to ensure she return safely,"

    "Thank you," Mr. Gable said.

    "Your welcome sir,"

    Eddie picked her and himself up into their feet. He took a hold of Emma's hands that were still soft to the touch after all those years and led her back.

    "Emma, darling,"

    "Yes?"

    "Do you really mean what you told him on the phone about me?"

    "I do, I really do,"

    Emma saw he tried to hold back water from falling down his face again and she began to react the same way. It felt out of no when she received a kiss from Eddie. Her first kiss.


	30. After The First Kiss

    She was really stun by what Eddie gave her that she lost her balance. He caught her and swooped her off her feet bridal style. Emma's cheeks became redder.

    "Your presence is more welcoming than anywhere I've ever been, and each day grew to realize how true that is to me. I nearly forgot what it was like having a home until I grew to know you and fell for you."

    "I-I'm so lost for words,"

    He pressed his lips on hers again.

   "Um Eddie could you put me down please," Emma asked, "I don't want you get in any further possible trouble than you are now. I really don't want you to go to prison. I also don't wan't foster parents to be, what's the word?"

    "Okay darling, I understand" Eddie said, as he gently put her onto the ground and went arm in arm.

    She leaned onto his arm.

    "Tired?"

    "Yes," Emma replied, "So much has happened, it's a lot of take in,"

    "Are you sure you don't wan't me to carry you?"

    "I am sure,"

    They eventually re-arrived to where the Gable Family are. She introduce Eddie to Mr. Gable, Mr. Gable, Martha, Lilian, Marty, and Alicia, and  vice versa. They asked Eddie if he wanted to join them, which he did. The two were mostly quite, listening to the family's stories and having an occasional laugh. It's been almost six years since Emma was on stage and she's still good at acting. After their meal, Eddie let go of her hand he held underneath the table gave her she, asked Mr. Gable if he would like Eddie to help pay for the check, gave each of them a shakes or hugs goodbye. Emma was the last he wrapped his arms around. Since the restaurant was fairly loud he lean close to her ear.

     "If there's any trouble or you would just want me to talk to you or meet with me somewhere  just give me a call," Eddie whispered, "I'll always be there for you darling."

     During the drive she thank Mr. and Mrs. Gable for the meal (and felt their outing to try to cheer her up was a fail). She asked if she could call some of her friends and family members. She got Kyle on the line.

    "Hey Emma,"

    "Hello,"

    "How are you holding up,"

    "Barely,"

    "I see," Kyle replied, "Archie got a hold of me. He told me he hates where he is. The parents were pissed of how loud he became when we were mad at Eddie for keeping some things in the shadow away from us which made us really concern. So they won't allow him to use their's so he's planning on getting a job as a newspaper boy to still be able to stay in contact with us."

    "Seriously?" she said pretty bitterly.

    "Yes," he replied.

    *breathes* "Tell Archie to stay safe and that I love him," Emma said, "also can you kinda help us try to find a time we could talk to each other please."

    "Sure,"

    "Thank you,"

    "My pleasure,"

    "Kyle,"

    "Yes?"

    "By coincidence I met up with Eddie when my foster family went out,"

    "So that's why he was not at the shop. Did he did anything weird?"

    "Kind of, but he was mostly worried. Despite how suave he tried to himself I could see it in his eyes that he really beaten himself up about what happened yesterday to my brothers and me. He seems to feel a lot better after our meal with my foster family. "

     "Huh,"

    "Speaking about that did you get any word on Jared?"

    "Yes, he was found alive and was brought local charity hospital,"

    "Oh thank goodness,"

    "Alexa went there to check on him and his parents. I didn't hear yet how his condition is but I hope it isn't severe,"

    "Me too," Emma said , "Thank you so much."

    "Your welcome," Kyle said before he hung up.

    She went to her room.

 

_Dear Friend,_

_Way w_ _ay too many things happened yesterday and this morning. Mitch in our room enrage when he found mom's dress I hidden years ago. Desperately trying to fend him off and would likely had been killed if it wasn't for my brothers help. Seeing Mitch, Eddie, and  Jared taken by the police. Being taken away by CPS and separated. Pulled to the hospital, forced into a foster home. Finding out today that Jared could have died in the middle of nowhere because of a bunch of scums. Layla and Rilo must have also been so scared and worried as hell. Then I was told to be careful of Eddie, since he did kept so much away from us. I was so very worried about him too, I still am. I'm also worried about how... I don't. I don't want to judge the worst, since I didn't know how his situation was like before except Mitch was a jackass towards him and it was bad._

_He told me he was also worried about me and had feelings for me too? Does he mean? I'm still so freaked about it. And he confessed that after what happened yesterday and kissed me, on the lips, and held onto me practically until he left. What is going on? Maybe it would have been different if it happen at another, time, place, and situation and it didn't came out of the the blue so fast. I do love him but I don't know if I'm prepared for what he may want in our relationship. I don't even think I'm ready for any romantic relationship and he could get in serious trouble, more than he could be now. And seriously there are women out there that are a lot better than me who are more, beautiful, kind, talented, capable, and better than a wrecked up bitch like me. I don't know how to confess all of this without having him hate me or and may try to do something towards me the way he does to people he hates. I don't know what to do that could actually help._

_In spite of how terrified I am I still want to be there for him since he did so much for me, my brothers, and my friends._ _I'm not joking about how amazing it was for me to be with more people who more than tolerate me for a good portion of the day, and actually enjoy my company and I to really too. I don't know if he had anyone else there for him but I do want to be there for Eddie, I want to be there for everyone I love so badly._


	31. I Want This Girl

    Love is common, but is very precious and valued. It's what some of us take for granted, especially as a child, with a family who shelter us, fed us, taught us, care for us, try to be good example and role models, try to be available for us when they could, and desire the good for us and our future. Some are starved of that.

    Eddie arrived to his shop over an hour and a half later from the time he usually opened. No one else was there but he didn't mind, for now. He didn't really like his other two employees and felt he worked better alone rather than surrounded by others, which why he use to work late or very early shifts when he had an employer. In general he tries to keep himself occupied so his mind or sight don't wonder to places he doesn't like.

    It was a 15 minutes past the time he usually had break when he got off the machine. Normally on holidays and weekends Emma would touch him on the shoulder and ask what he would like for breakfast, lunch, sometimes brunch. He was kind of thinking about the bacon chicken salad sandwich she would prep up for him and other meals that made him smack his lips, he then remember a tub-aware of it she made. He decided to turn on the radio to change the atmosphere of a room which only sounds were the whisks of air moving through the vents. Eddie had to look for his usual station since Kyle changed it while he was temporarily out yesterday. He eventually got to on that plays songs from the early to mid 20th century and tapped to music as he scoffs down his lunch until he heard I Want a Girl.

    The upbeat tune made him leap off the chair to dance. He found the song shouldn't just be done with just a single person so he took a hold of one of mannequins and imagined Emma there in that dress, with a beautiful smile, radiating, and her eyes visible, sparkling and directed towards him and only him. He spun around envisioning her laughing joyfully like a child. He was very lost in his daydream until it was broken when he felt the cold hard lips of the figure instead of the soft, voluminous, warm ones he felt just this morning, after she said, "I do, I really do."

 

**Eddie POV**

Those are words similar of men and women agreeing to their matrimony. Oh darling you mink, you've stolen my heart and I would like yours in return. I'll make you mine my darling, all mine.

 

    Eddie was given something he viewed he had been neglected of for so long, a taste he grew to savor and hungers for more.


	32. Chapter 32

    Emma was still kind of scared to communicate to Eddie but she wound up dialing up his number and clicked call. She later called Eddie on the phone, "Hello Eddie,"

    "Hello d-"

    "Don't call me that, I mean. I still like you calling me that and you give other ladies who comes into your store that endearment but, I just don't want anyone who may check out calls gets made up negative speculations they may use against you,"

    "Emma, I care about you too,"

    "... How are you doing?

    "Not too bad, Alexa and Kyle is not working here today though I can't blame them. No one wants to wait for someone to arrive for who knows how long. Maybe I should get a cellphone, or maybe not. I rarely had anyone call me other than people who try to commercialize. They were pretty ticked at me, and I guess they still are."

    "Yeah,"

    "So what were they up to today?"

    "Kyle's studying for his summer semester classes while Alexa is where Jared, Layla and Rilo are."

    "He's alive? I'm mean I'm glad to hear that. How is he and his parents doing?"

    "He woke up not long before Alexa arrived I heard. She would easily see that they were crying together so she gave all of them a hug. His arm, legs and some of his fingers are busted up so Alexa felt guilty for bringing the guitar with her. He was okay with it and was happy to hear her play some music and sing a song. The three of them were actually happy to listen to her. They sang some tunes and have some laughs. I'm glad for what Alexa did for them," she said and she began to cry, "I happy th-that they're still so resilient, still so..."

    "Darling,"

    "After all they gave me despite being a fucking brat the I day came... *sob* *gulp* They didn't have to give me a light of day but they did and so much more that-that- In one of there lowest point in life I wasn't to give them what they gave me and my brothers n-numerous of time without anything expected in return,"

    She put her head on her crossed arms weeping into them.

    "Emma darling, please stop crying. Things will turn out okay, you'll see. Emma I'll be here...  Kyle and Alexa too... Everyone you care about would continue to be here with you,"  Eddie said trying to cheer her up, "We'll be here for you darling. We'll work together so that things would come together alright."

   "Thank you."

   "Stay safe and take care darling,"

    "You too," Emma replied.

    She grew to have less caution while Eddie took her words to be more careful to the point he occasionally write his words on paper. Eventually that made him decide to make her letters that further expressed his feelings for her that he censors from their phone calls. After the number talks the two had together he found out that where she stayed is about 25 miles from where he lives at a grape plantation after she walked near the road to get mail from the box. He couldn't help but hop out of his car as soon as he can and embraced Emma. She too was happy to see him. After their short reunion he decided to go through that route to work even though it added 10 minutes there to the drive so that he could see her a little as well as give the letters he made for her and read when she didn't have to do any intense farm work.

    Her sight became worse after Mitch bashed her around the sockets, which made Eddie decide to get her new glasses instead of the large bulky frames she was given, even though he had some laughs from how huge they made her eyes. He got her wire metal rose colored rimmed specs that she found looked spectacular and expensive. He placed it on her. Eddie often place effort to not express his anger for what Mitch did to her since he can still see the physical injuries Mitch gave to her. It was overruled knowing that she's within reach.

    Emma took in what he wrote to her as treasures, to a place he only had for her the moment she put her glasses on and take in every word, sentences, and paragraphs on that paper. She began writing letters for him which he later eagerly opened like a gift he often desires when alone or hiding with her. Emma began to  sneak away from the Gables when she could of she wasn't doing a chore or calling to check on her brothers and others she cares about. She often went out with her sketch book or journal so they assume that she just wants her alone time outside after the Gables siblings followed her. 

    Emma knew how to decieve, even longer than she had remembered being capable of. It was a way for that Emma kept a secret she had between herself and Eddie.

* * *

 


	33. Chapter 33

     Eddie had half a mind to have run away with her but he knew she would not agree with that decision nor find it likely to go into their favor. Besides, other than giving her time to him, the manual work and chores at the farm and some hobbies, Emma were invested in trying (and staying in contact) to Archie and Dawn and be back with them and them too. She did not want to lose them in the foster system and Eddie did not want to lose her.

    Eddie usually likes to try to keep problems that he can't fix by himself at the back of the head but the issues he had were eating at him if there wasn't anything else that kept him active or engaged with. He and Emma occasionally discuss these issues despite hating too, he does due to how significant they were and because he does want to be involved with Emma's decisions and her life.

    "Three more days" Emma said.

    "Until we go to the hospital,"

    "Yes, though I'm glad that I'll get to see by brothers. Eddie, are you sure you still want to go?"

    "I told you repeatedly I do, I do want to be there for you even though you may find it risky."

    "Yeah," Emma said leaning deeper into the side of his neck.

    "So," Eddie said with the aim of changing the conversation, "let me get this straight. Mrs. Green would bring Dawn and the family of the girl who sounds like a troll or gremlin. What's her name, Teresa? Yeah that, so she and her family going to transport Grouchy (Teresa's nickname for Archie)." 

    "Yes, and what do you mean Teresa sound like a gremlin? They're both gremlins,"

    "Your one,"

    "Yes, yes I am," Emma said, jokingly sticking out her tongue, "I can't wait to push his buttons again, especially now he got himself a  _girlfriend._ "

    Eddie chuckled thinking of how miffed Archie would be being teased the heck out. 

   "Who would've thought, though personally, if I had kids I would not allow them to date that young,"

    "Actually they're just friends, I just say that that while while making puckering noises to get under his skin *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* including the weird way they met. Then again dogs love attention from people they consider good,"

    "Yeah, the way you told me how they met sounds almost like the dog tried to date him,"

    "Haha, that's pretty weird you thought it sounds like that."

    "Your weird but I like your weirdness," Eddie said.

    "I like your weirdness too," said Emma before they kissed."

    Since their romantic relationship is still on the low so Emma often has to remind him by pulling away from his attempts to hold her, the day she was going to receive her operation. When she saw her brothers she raced towards. They didn't expect they would cry but they did the moment they saw each other and continued to in each other's arms.

    "I missed you both so very very much,"

    "We miss you, sis," Dawn said.

    "Fuck did you had to start the waterworks," 

    "We tear about the same time Grouchy,"

    "It's Archie,"

    "Too late, it's your new name now,"

    "I regret letting you butt in," Archie told Teresa who have the largest sly-est smile they've ever seen.

    "Hello, I'm Emma,"

    "Teresa, and the lady and gentleman are my parents Mr. and Mrs. Peirce," she said putting out her hand to get her, plus she's blind. 

    Teresa pulled her in a hug, Teresa's parents did the same thing after they shook her hand.   

    "Grouchy told me about you," Teresa said "mostly out of annoyance, a little out admiration, and because he misses you too.

    "I know, similar for you too though maybe a little more admiration than anyone has received from him. This year in our lives have some of the wildest turns of our lives both good and bad."

    "Grouchy told me that. I'm sorry," Teresa said.

    "Please don't be, and thank you so much for what you and your parents did for us, I really mean that."  
      
    "Well I'm glad that's the case but we'll see if we could do any further actions to help."   
   
    "Thank you and keep on mocking him for me," she said sandwiching Archie's cheeks in between her hands.  
  
    "I'll take pleasure doing so,"  
  
    "I know you will," she said they both chuckled evilly.  
      
    "Emma McGregor," a nurse announced  
      
     "I'll be eager to see you later. Keep what your doing up,"  
  
     "I can't say I would see you later," Teresa said tapping on her sunglasses, "but I'll enjoy the fun I'll have with ya bro."  
    
    "I'm glad to be with both of you going again and I promise I'll go out of my way to eventually remain that way, Emma said hugging them before giving Archie and Dawn kisses.


	34. Chapter 34

    After Emma left the room with the nurse who called for her Archie quickly narrowed his gaze at Eddie.

    "Archie, I'm here for similar reasons as you. I understand why you would look at me the way you do and you have a pretty good reason to."

   

    Those words rung in Archie's head when he saw Eddie's work in the vocational block. 

   'Models for your dresses. Your failed attempts for your idealistic brides. Your series of mockery towards pregnancy. Your excuses to kill out of a very old grudge you didn't extinguished. 16 years since we last crossed paths. A portion of my existence I addicted to find you only for you to be sent where I am. I kind of find that ironic, though not just a coincidence.'

 

    Archie's attention was taken by Dawn and Teresa back into playing Uno. 

    He turned towards the adults who were talking mostly about fostering. Mr. Pierce brought Eddie into the conversation after several minutes the tall man looked quietly towards them in as if he's tempted to join but is hesitant to do so.

    "Thank you,"

    "No problem,"

    "So, you've mostly heard me in a pretty bad light," Eddie said to Mrs. and Mr. Pierce.

    "You're pretty quick to assume that people see you negatively,"

    "I guess so," said Eddie, "though I acted out when I talked towards Archie, Kyle, and Alexa. I was not surprised they would see me badly and I-I," Eddie put his head down in shame.

    "Archie told me that you knew, um  Mr. McGregor,"

    "Yes, swell guy," he said sarcastically before he laughed uncomfortably, "I'm going out a little to get some fresh air."

 

**Eddie POV**

I'm fucking sick of hearing about that shit. He often knew how to fucking gravitate people to him or talk about him, like what the hell. Why does that hardly fucking change? Reap what you sow, ha! He far from what he reaps. I was so close to the pleasure of the thrill of any kill I've ever had. Make him even more pitiful looking than when we had bars only separated us. Batter him around like a child with no boundaries of what is too rough on a pitiful creature whose screams sing into my ear. Take off his dick as I attempted before, then slice open his stomach. Pull out his organs and stomp on his head. Set him on fire in his inside and lastly dissolve what's left of him so I could drain him into the sewers where he belongs. *Breathe* Though I guess it would just be a rage induced daydream, at least for now.

*Breathe*

Or I shouldn't if it, it would likely put further risks on my chances of being with the girl of my dreams. Such a twist of fate. Who would have thought she would eventually see me again and made me feel something that was so surreal to me, something that was unfamiliar to me yet I eventually grew to want.

It felt too good to be true so I tried to be on my guard like I had to do with a lot of bitches, bastards, sluts, whores, and players for most of my life though she's just so different from that. Different in a way that made me have some sleepless nights, tossing and turning over the thought and mixed feelings I had. I didn't really understand it until I heard I Want a Girl.

For some reason, it brought me back to when I was a boy. Back when I was with my mother. An oblivious, happy-go-lucky child who played outside a lot, had few homemade toys to play with, and looked through a store window at one on the displayed TVs that are playing before I was chased away by the keeper or mom came back from buying as many of our necessities that she could afford. She had few to give me but she tries to give me ideas of me getting what she believes could not grasp.

"Darling ready to go home?" she said before looking at the screen that has her child's attention, "She does look beautiful in that wedding dress. Come on baby, I need to return home to fix Mrs. Lilly's shaw."

"Mommy," little Eddie said playing with a bean bag, "why don't people to ask you to do their wedding dress? "

"Darling, a wedding dress is apart of a marvelous matrimony. No one would come to me to serve for such an important task. It's a priceless one too so I don't take that risk. I need to provide for you and me."

"Have you ever want to be in one."

"Many girls want to be in a wedding dress in some moments of their lives but it's only for a bride, and there are few good men who would want me to be his wife and there with him for life."

"I would like to have a wife like you mommy, and have you work on her dress to make her beautiful."

"Eddie, I prefer you to have a woman that is better than me. A beautiful wonderful bride for my handsome dear son. Though I would love to make the dress of your wife-to-be and see you happy with her, the one who would take care of you even when I'm gone as well as the family you'll both make, my precious little darling," she said before he was in her arms, a comfort he hadn't felt for so long until Emma gave that to him.

**Eddie POV**

Darling, it feels good when you hold me, talked warmly towards me, and want me, not like... I love you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone anymore.


	35. Chapter 35

Eddie POV

I returned not too long before my darling was brought out on a wheel chair still very drowsy from the fluids administered into her so they could do the procedures with little hassle. Dark circles swell around her eye where her stitches are. I still am fascinated in what can be done with a knife, needle and thread. Eventually her beautiful face would heal with little to no trace of a scar or that's what's suppose to happen. A couple came demanding for a doctor since the woman was going into labor. I took advantage of the situation to have an excuse to hold my darling and to help the woman and her soon to be born child. Besides I would want someone to do something similar for my family.

Ehhe, you're pretty quick to go back to sleep, though your adorable and looks so at peace. Man, how much you've changed my world my darling, perhaps you've merged with it. No, you did more than that. 

 

    Emma groaned nuzzling deeper into his chest and tightening her grip.

    "Hm,"

    "Something wrong Ed?"

    "No sir,"

    "Okay then. I just- Maybe it's not the best idea stopping in the middle of the parking lot."

    "Yes sir," Eddie said.

    He subconsciously gotten slower when he was approaching closer to the vehicle. Emma was eager for this day to see several of her loved ones but like Eddie felt a sense of dread. One of the feelings they tried to endure, masking it in the presence of others and use occasional distractions such as their interactions with each other to cope through it. Though today, Eddie's dread as well as sorrow is visible for those to see which he hates but bares for Emma. He put her in in the car seat, buckle her down and hugged her one more time, sneaking a kiss that woke her up.

   He quickly left.


End file.
